A Date which live in Infamy
by devildog3479
Summary: Set in 1941 in the territory of Hawaii. Lt. Richard Castle is a divorced father station aboard the USS Arizona who is happy with his life. That all changes when US Navy Nurse Lt. Kate Beckett arrives in Hawaii. Now Lt. Castle is smitten with the new arrival as the world continues to deteriorate. Then one Sunday fateful morning everything changes. Contains characters deaths.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a historical fiction that takes place in 1941 before that fateful Sunday Morning in Hawaii. I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Castle series or the characters. This story is based solely on the entertainment of the readers.**

 **A Date which will in infamy**

 **World War 2 Valor in the Pacific National Monument**

 **Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, December 11** **th** **, 1991**

The 50th anniversary of the attack on Pearl Harbor had come and gone. The memorial service had taken place and the dignitaries and celebrities had left, and all bells and whistles have been removed, the USS Arizona Memorial return to its normal sense of normalcy. The tourist came back to visit the site of the most causalities in the Pearl Harbor attack. Yet that morning, there were no tourist at the memorial, only a group of 100 people dressed in black as they waited to board the ferry's that would take them over to the USS Arizona for a memorial service. Most of the people waiting to take the ferry gave the 5'5"silver hair women some space as she looked across the harbor towards the gleaming white memorial.

A park ranger in her uniform came silently over towards her. "Mrs. Alexis Stevenson?"

"It's Alexis Castle-Stevenson." Alexis stated as she turned away from the memorial and looked at the ranger. In her hands she held a small silver urn. It had been obvious that she had been crying a little bit but for the most part, she was stoic. "How is everything looking?"

The ranger came over close to her. "According to your husband, the senator's instructions along with your stepmother last will and testament, we have closed the memorial for the next couple of hours for the service. We'll start shuttling people over in the next couple minutes."

"And the honor guard?" Alexis asked.

"Already on the memorial." The ranger stated as she stood next to her. She took out a piece of paper. "As soon as the memorial is over, the rangers will let me know so we can start running ferries again, and take down the chairs."

Alexis nodded and smiled at the ranger. "I understand, and my family and I would like to thank the National Park Service for being very accommodating."

"Our pleasure ma'am for the family of a hero of the attack." The ranger nodded. She shook her hand and moved away from her.

Alexis turned back to face the memorial and gripped the urn tighter. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Well Kate, in a little while you will be rejoining dad, dancing the eons away in the heavens, to Glenn Miller, Bennie Goodman, Louis Armstrong."

"Grandma." Alexi's grandson said to her as he came over. The 25 year Marine, home from his deployment to the Persian Gulf walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Rick. Where's Annie and the kids?" Alexis asked as she continued to look out across the harbor towards the memorial.

"With Grandpa playing host." Rick Stevenson stated as he looked across the harbor towards the memorial himself. "I wish I could have met him."

Alexis blinked away some tears. "You would have loved him, and found him extremely funny childish at times, but when the time came for duty on board he was all about it. Kate was pretty much the same way."

Rick took off his dress blue gloves and wiped some tears with the back of his hand before putting the gloves back on. "I remember the day I graduated basic. Kate was there, despite the difficulty for her to travel."

"She would have loved to been there to welcome you home, but the cancer didn't allow her to do so." Alexis told her grandson. She again tried to blink away the tears but failed to do so. She turned away from the memorial as she and her grandson looked as guest continued to mill about. "She loved every one of you kids."

Before her grandson could answer, her husband, the honorable Senator John Stevenson walked over to her. "Honey, they are ready for us. They want us to go over with the first load so we can settle in first."

Alexis nodded and sighed once again. She offered her arm to her grandson, to which he took and made her way towards the ferry. Friends, family and people that they had known over the years, or that Kate had known nodded and offered condolences to her, and shook hands of the family. Alexis's daughter Karen Stevenson Giordano met her mother by the ferry. "Hi mom, you doing ok?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. Come on, let's get aboard so we can go over to memorial and reunite them." Alexis stated to her daughter. Rick helped her grandmother aboard and the rest of the family followed suit, with a few guest coming aboard. The rest started to fill up the second ferry that arrived to load them up after dropping off the last visitors from the memorial. As soon as the ferry was full, they had pushed off from the dock and started towards the gleaming white memorial a quarter mile distant. She looked at her husband. "Did someone….."

"The pictures are already over there and set up. A couple of the honor guard volunteered to take them over and set them up." John told her as he squeezed her hand.

Alexis nodded again holding the urn in her hand as the ferry drew closer to the memorial. Her mind drifted back to the day US Navy nurse Lieutenant Kate Beckett arrived in the territory of Hawaii and changed her father's life and her life forever for the better, before it all changed that fateful Sunday morning fifty years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and the views. I hope you enjoy the update and please keep the reviews coming. I wished to update sooner, but work and family issues kept me busy past couple days.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **United States Naval Base Pearl Harbor**

 **Territory of Hawaii**

 **July 2, 1941**

The rust streak hull of the US navy transport dropped anchor in the Middle loch of the natural harbor that now housed the US Pacific Fleet. A gangway was then slowly lowered over the side as the passengers on board the transport assigned to Pearl Harbor prepared to disembark. A navy chief made his way over to the gangway as a couple of sailors removed the railing from the side. "All personnel assigned to Pearl Harbor make their way to the gangway. Nurses, you are first down."

"Hey chief, why are they being let down first?" An ensign coming near the railing stated as the nurses started to arrive by the railing. "I have to get to the Arizona."

"If you have a problem with it Ensign, you can take it up with the captain." The Chief scolded the Ensign. No other officer reprimanded the chief including a Captain. He looked to the nurses to which he focused on the brunette Lieutenant leading the five nurses. "Lieutenant, you and your nurses will take the first whale boat. All your gear is being lowered now."

The lieutenant, who was dressed in her dress whites, smiled and nodded to the Chief. "Thank you Chief."

"Kate it looks beautiful here." The blonde hair 5'8" nurse next to her stated as she looked out across the harbor past the US Fleet at anchor and towards the interior of the island.

Lieutenant Kate Beckett nodded her head in agreement as she also looked out across the island. 33 years old, she originally wanted to go to school to become an actress, yet when her mother was murdered she returned home to New York to be close to help her father grieve and help him fight the alcoholism that was slowly taking over his life. Then one day a couple months into his recover Jim Beckett told his daughter that to help people like her mother. After being rejected by the New York City Police Department, she decided to follow in her mother's footsteps and go to nursing school. Yet she still felt incomplete, so one day she walked into the Navy recruiting office after graduation and joined the navy. She originally was assigned to the Washington Navy Yard, then to Brooklyn, but when a chance to go to Hawaii and escape New York and the memory of the unsolved murder of her mother she took it. Now here she was in what is called the most desirable duty assignment in all of the United States Navy. "Sure is Gina. Come on lets go check in."

"Ma'am all your gear is in the whale boat. They'll be taking you past battleship row." The chief told Kate.

Kate nodded again and saluted. "Thanks Chief. Request permission to go to shore."

"Permission granted." The chief replied returning the salute.

Kate and the four nurses with her made their way gingerly down the gangway to the motorized whaleboat. They were helped aboard by the crew of the whaleboat. Once they were aboard, they pushed off from the transport so the next whale boat could take their spot. Kate looked at the boatswain Petty officer who was steering the craft. "How long to the landing?"

The Petty officer looked at his watch real quick. "20 minutes ma'am. Usually quicker but the north landing is under maintenance so we have to take you to the south landing."

Kate nodded as they boat continued to motor towards the landing on the other side of Ford Island. Across Ford Island, the pride of the fleet, the USS Arizona was alive with activity. The crew was going about the daily routine of maintaining a ship while she was in port. On the starboard side in a battery of anti-aircraft guns a group of sailors and one officer were training on the weapons. The tall officer 6'1" dressed in khakis looked out as his sailors practiced tracking aircraft and firing. He looked at a stopwatch. "Reload."

The loaders and gunners began the process of the swapping out the ammo drums and barrels on the 50 caliber machine guns, while on the five inch batteries, the crews began to restock the shell in the holders behind the guns. "Time."

The crews stopped and looked at the officer. He looked at them and shook his head. "Prior to us going out we were faster than fleet standards, now we are at fleet standards." Lieutenant Richard Castle told them.

Lieutenant Richard Castle, was an Annapolis graduate and single father whose daughter was with him on the island. He was born to a lady who was a Broadway star and whose father served in World War 1 and was listed as killed in action on the Western Front though no body was found. Yet his father for his actions was awarded the Medal of Honor for taking out 4 machine gun nest and artillery spotter prior to going missing. With the medal, he had the choice of entering the service academies, and despite his father serving in the army, he was always drawn to the sea, so Richard Castle chose Annapolis. He rose through the ranks due to his dedication to his duty and learned everything he could about his assignments which earned him the promotions faster than some of his classmates. He married an upcoming actress whom he met in New York but she proved not to be a camp follower, and the marriage fell apart after a couple years, leaving him with a daughter that mother didn't want to raise due to the risk of her career. Faced with discharged, his mother, whom was proud to be a grandmother, retired from Broadway and followed her son to various duty assignments or kept the daughter, Alexis, at home when he left on deployments. Martha Rodgers no matter where she went with her family always entertain the sailors, officers and Marines with shows that kept up the spirits. So when the assignment to the USS Arizona and later Pearl Harbor came up the family followed Lieutenant Castle to Hawaii.

"Oh come on sir, that's because we lost Richardson to battery 3 aft, and the new guy isn't up to speed yet." Gunners mate 3rd class Kevin Ryan stated pointing at the young seaman whom they picked up on their last trip to the West Coast. "We still are ahead of Lieutenant Bracken's battery aren't we?"

"Sorry Ryan, we are right pace with them." Lieutenant Castle stated as he set the watch in his pocket and looked at his battery.

"And we'll soon past your sorry battery to be the best on the ship." Lieutenant William Bracken smirked as he came over and looked over Castle's battery. "Your battery is looking a little disheveled Castle."

Castle didn't even take the bait or turn around. "Bracken, why don't you go back to your battery and give them grief. God knows I hear it enough from them."

"Because I instill discipline and fear in my men. Unlike the friendly relationship you got." Lieutenant Bracken again smirked. He turned to the battery. "Besides we're Americans, we ain't going to get stopped by no yellow face Jap or lose our rudder to biplanes like those dirty Huns."

"Those biplanes disabled the greatest warship on the planet Bracken despite heavy anti-aircraft fire." Castle said now turning around and coming face to face with him. "That raid sent that warship to its death against the royal navy. So you better face the facts of a new age or transfer off."

"That a threat?" Lieutenant Bracken said stepping closer to Castle.

Castle shook his head. "Friendly advice."

Bracken sized up Castle before backing off realizing too many witness who had loyalties to their officer were about. "We'll finish this later."

"I bet we will." Castle remarked. He shook his head and turned back around as Bracken left and looked at his battery. "Take 10 minutes. Esposito a word?"

Gunner's mate 2nd class Javier Esposito nodded and came over to Castle. "Yes sir?"

"How do you feel moving the kid over to your five inch and making him a loader?" Castle asked crossing his arms and looking over the crews taking their break.

"I would feel better keeping him on the fifty sir. I have a good team that I don't want to mess with." Esposito stated as he also looked at the battery. "I can work with him sir during some down time."

Castle nodded and looked at Esposito. "Alright thanks Esposito."

Esposito nodded and moved back off towards his gun as Castle moved towards the railing. He looked at the harbor which was busy. He then heard the catcalls coming down the railings of his ship. He noticed the whaleboat making its way towards the south land.

"Ryan check out, new nurses coming in." Esposito stated as they came to the railing. Every sailor aboard waved at the nurses who were in their dress whites. "Come on, not a chance like this every day."

"Told you Esposito, my girl is waiting for me." Ryan stated as he came over to the railing himself. He got a look at the females inside the whale boat though. "The blonde seems really good looking."

"I love the one in the black hair." Esposito stated as he continued to look as the boat cruised on by. He tossed a glance down towards Lieutenant Castle. "Man never takes advantage of the opportunity to sample."

"Has a daughter to think about Esposito." Ryan replied as he turned away from the railing and looked Esposito in the face. Hoping that their officer didn't hear them he continued on. "I can appreciate that."

Castle had heard them but his eyes were locked on the stunning beauty of the nurse at the head of the whale boat that had the brunette hair. He shook his head clearing the image from his mind, before turning back to his sailors. "Alright back on your guns men, let's try it again."

The men groaned and moved back to their stations. As for the new nurses, the whale boat took another five minutes to arrive at the landing. As they tied off, sailors helped the nurses out of the boat and up the dock towards buses that would take them to the naval hospital Pearl Harbor. Kate waited until the last nurse was on board before nodding to the driver. She sat down next to Gina. "What was up with all the men whistling and waving to us?"

"I heard the men to female ratio on the island is pretty heavily favored towards men, so new woman are welcomed. We'll have our pick here." Gina told her as the pulled away from the dock and towards the road.

Kate shook her head. "Not looking for love Gina just want to do my duty."

Gina looked at her friend and just shook her head. "Figured you say that."

Kate didn't respond as the bus pulled on to the main road.

 **Naval Hospital**

 **Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

The twenty minute drive to the hospital was remarkably uneventful and as the bus pulled up in front of the gleaming facility, a detail of hospital corpsman where waiting to take the bags of the new arrivals to their rooms. A female Lieutenant Commander was waiting for the nurses as they got off the bus. "Ladies, welcome to Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor. I'm Lieutenant Commander Jennifer Randall. If we can proceed inside to auditorium, Captain Bryan will give his instructions to you."

The nurses nodded and acknowledge the order and proceeded inside with Kate leading them to the auditorium where they moved to the front row and took a seat. The officer in charge of the hospital Captain Jeffery Bryan waited for the last nurse to sit down. "Good morning ladies, and welcome to Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor. I'm Captain Jeffery Bryan, the commanding officer of the hospital. A couple things before we get started. This hospital handles all cases, along with a couple hospital ships in the harbor. We can handle everything from small injuries to the largest burns and bullet wounds. We treated an aircraft crash victim last week."

Captain Bryan shifted on his feet as he continued. "Now I have three new care ward nurses, two surgical nurses in this group. You will meet up with your departments as soon as you are settled. Lieutenant Commander Randall overseas all nurses assigned here. Now, you may have heard that the female to male ratio is pretty low, so you will be assigned berthing here at the hospital. Liberty passes will be passed out daily and liberty ends at midnight unless you had the night duty. Are there any married women amongst us?"

None of the nurses raised their hands. So Captain Bryan continued. "Okay, if there was you would be issued a card stating that you are married and live probably off post. Since you are all single, I have to remind you that if you become pregnant and wish to keep the child to raise, it is Navy policy to discharge you with honorable mentions. Any questions so far?"

There were none, so Captain Bryan motioned the young lady to come near him. She heard the murmurs. "This is Dr. Lanie Parrish, and she is a close friend of mine from medical school. She runs a clinic in Honolulu. She is always looking for volunteers, and I highly recommend it. She sees everybody and is always looking for help. Nurses who do volunteer will be rewarded. Any questions?"

Again there were none. So Captain Bryan decided to end the briefing. "Alright, Commander Randall they are all yours, get them settled, and have them report to their departments."

"Aye Aye sir. Attention on Deck." Commander Randall stated. The nurses jumped to their feet and waited until the captain told them to at ease. Commander Randall moved to the front. "Alright we will report to personnel where you will present your orders and personnel folders, have your pay brought up to date, and receive your berthing keys. Your belongings are already there in your rooms. Any Questions?"

None were asked so Commander Randall had the ladies come to their feet and led them out of the auditorium.

Gina turned to Kate as they arrived at personnel. "Are you going to work with the black girl?"

"Come on Gina, I thought you were better than that?" Kate asked but Gina turned around as the line shifted forward. Kate just shook her head at her friend.

 **USS Arizona**

 **Battleship Row**

"That's a little better guys. We'll take another break here, make 10 minutes." Lieutenant Castle said to his battery. They had been drilling for the past hour and the men were starting to grumble. Castle again moved towards the railing, to where the image of the nurse with brunette hair popped into his mind. He shook the image from his head.

"Lieutenant Castle?" A sailor called out for him. Castle turned around seeing the yeoman coming towards him. The yeoman stopped in front of him and came to attention. "Captain Valkenburgh wants to see you in the flag plot."

"Thank you." Castle remarked as the yeoman nodded and moved off. Castle turned to his chief near the guns. "Chief Smith."

"Sir?" Chief Smith stated by turning around and coming towards Lieutenant Castle.

Castle waited till the man was closer. "If I am not back in time, continue to have the men train."

"Aye Aye sir." Chief Smith remarked with a smile.

Castle returned the smile and moved off towards the hatchway that would take him to the interior of the ship. A couple of sailors gave way to let him pass. In a couple minutes he arrived at the flag plot with a Marine standing outside. "Lieutenant Castle to see the Captain."

The Marine nodded and knocked on the door. He saluted since he was under arms and announced Castle. Castle walked in and strolled towards the Captain who was working with Admirial Kidds staff. Capatain Valkenburgh was well liked by the crew and turned around and smiled at Castle. "Rick at ease and remain standing."

"Yes sir." Castle remarked now a little nervous.

Captain Valkenburgh smiled and chuckled. "Relax its nothing bad. Admiral Kidd and I need you to get a physical done."

"I just had one sir." Castle stated.

"I know, but this is a promotion physical." Captain Valkenburgh stated. He smiled when he saw Castle's confusion. He decided to let him on the secret. "You have been selected early for Lieutenant Commander, and I'm promoting you to Gunnery Officer. You have the best record in the division and came recommended by Sam."

Lieutenant Commander Samuel Douglas was the current gunnery officer. Captain Valkenburgh still saw the confusion. "Sam is taking over a executive officer spot on a cruiser on the East Coast, and the XO is getting a destroyer command here at Pearl."

Castle now caught on. "Oh good for Commander Richards. I'll go see Pearlmutter."

Captain Valkenburgh shook his head. "Lieutenant Pearlmutter is temporaly assigned to Naval Hospital San Diego for infectious disease course. He won't be back till the end of month. Go to the Naval Hospital here and see Captain Bryan. We need this done by the fourth so we can get it to the states on the next courier flight so you can be promoted by the first."

Castle nodded. "I'll head over in the morning skipper."

"Thank you Rick and congratulations." Captain Valkenburgh smiled at his new gunnery officer. He decided to drop the ball now on him. "Listen we have a new ensign coming aboard, so he'll take over your anti-air battery. So you have time to get him trained."

"I'll think I'll leave that to Chief Smith skipper." Castle laughed. He shook the Captain's hand. "Don't worry sir we'll get him trained.

Captain Valkenburgh nodded and Castle left the Flag plot.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the update and thank you for the reviews and kind words.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **July 3, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital, Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Richard Castle returned the salute of a couple seaman who were walking out of the door to the hospital. He opened up the door and walked inside the hospital after removing his cover. He strolled on up to the duty desk. The corpsman on duty came to attention. "At ease and take a seat. Lieutenant Castle to see Captain Bryan for a promotion physical."

The corpsman on duty nodded and scrolled through the list finding the name. "Yes sir. Room 1113. Down the left corridor all the way at the end on the left hand side."

Castle nodded his thanks and walked towards the corridor that the sailor had indicated passing several nurses who smiled at him including Gina. It took a couple minutes walking and when he arrived he politely knocked, waiting several seconds before entering the room. Inside was Captain Bryan and the Brunette nurse that Castle had seen from the Arizona in the whale boat. Castle took a deep breath shocked at seeing her but quickly moved on by coming to attention. "Captain Bryan, Lieutenant Castle reporting as ordered for promotion physical."

"At ease Castle. How's the family?" Captain Bryan asked coming over and shaking Castle's hand.

"Just fine sir, how is yours doing?" Castle asked as Captain Bryan motioned him to take a seat in a chair in the room.

"Fine, Julie is getting ready to head to college, and Frankie is on his way to San Diego for basic training as a Marine. Broke his mother's and mine heart." Captain Bryan stated as he stood aside. "Let me introduce Lieutenant Kate Beckett. She arrived yesterday with the group of nurses that half the fleet catcalled at."

"Nice to meet you Lieutenant, and I would like to apologize for my crew's behavior." Castle stated coming to his feet and holding out his hand.

"It's okay Lieutenant. Pleasure is all mine." Kate replied with a smile and soft but firm hand shake after she stepped forward. She took a step back to let Captain Bryan come forward again.

Captain Bryan looked at Kate and Castle and tried to hide a smile. "Anyway Lieutenant, Lieutenant Beckett will do all the administrative stuff prior to the physical, you know blood pressure, temperature, the series of questions we have to ask. You feel uncomfortable about any of the questions, I'll ask them. She'll also draw blood as well. Are we clear on what is prior to the actual physical?"

"Yes sir." Castle replied taking a seat.

"Good, once Kate is finished she'll come get me and I'll perform the physical." Captain Bryan stated. Castle nodded his understanding, so Captain Bryan turned to face Kate. "I'll be across the hall when you are finished Lieutenant."

"Yes sir." Kate replied. As Captain Bryan left the room both of them came to attention until the door was closed. As soon as the door was closed, Kate turned to Castle. "Alright Lieutenant, please remove your shirt and roll up your sleeves please."

"Yes ma'am." Castle quipped that got him smiling, as well as Kate. She placed the blood pressure cuff on his arm and stuck the thermometer in his mouth as she began to take his blood pressure.

"120/55. That is really good Lieutenant." Kate remarked as she wrote that down, and then began to take his pulse. She waited the appropriate amount of time. "Pulse is 75. A little fast but not to man for a man who should be at 65-70."

"That's good." Castle mumbled with the thermometer in his mouth. Kate smiled and took it out. "I said that's good."

"I know what you said Lieutenant." Kate replied again with a smile. She wrote down the temperature and stood up. "Alright Lieutenant I need to get your height and weight."

Castle nodded and moved over to scale and the height stand. He stood on the scale and Kate adjusted it until it was perfectly balanced. 180 pounds is what he weighted at the moment and came in about 6'1" and ¾ in height. Kate wrote all this down. "Okay take a seat again please."

Castle nodded and took a seat. "I hear a New York accent in there. Possibly SoHo or Tribeca?"

Kate smiled as she sat back down next to Castle at the desk. "Good guess, but its Upper East Side actually. Now do you smoke, or drink?"

"I don't smoke, and only couple glass of alcohol a night." Castle replied as he saw Kate write that down. "The reason I know, I was born in New York. Near the theater district."

"That is nice." Kate stated as she looked at Castle. She felt her heart flutter, but shook it off. "Are you experiencing any pain at this moment?

Castle shook his head no. "No pain."

"Have you had any of the following…..?" Kate said listing the all of the dieases or problems on the list. Castle shook his head no on all of them. "Now the last set of questions are a little personnel and like the Captain said if you want him to ask them, I'll hold off and draw your blood and have him ask them when he comes in."

"Go ahead Lieutenant, I don't mind." Castle stated with a smile trying to put her at ease.

"Okay." Kate stated. She sighed and looked at the list. "Are you a homosexual?"

Castle shook his head no, so Kate continued. "Do you have sex with multiple partners, or have experienced any of the vernal diseases?"

Kate listed them and again Castle shook his head no. She breathed in a sigh of relief, happy that line of questioning was over. She took out a rubber tube and tied it around Castle's arm. She found the vein and stuck in the needle and withdrew the blood. She looked at Castle who again smiled at her. She felt a little at ease and again her heart fluttered along with a feeling growing in her stomach. She withdrew the final vial of blood and untied the tube from Castle's arm and handed him a gauze and applied a band aid. She stood up grabbing the paperwork as she did. "I'll go get Captain Bryan to conduct your physical now."

Kate started towards the door when his voice called out. "Lieutenant."

She turned around and saw Castle looking at her. He smiled and stood up. "Hey don't worry about the questions and being embarrassed about them. You did your duty, and for me that's all I ask of anyone."

Kate returned the smile towards him. "Thank you Lieutenant."

Castle nodded. "Rick."

Kate returned the nod. "Kate."

Kate went across the hall and knocked on the door. Captain Bryan walked out of the office. "Here is the paperwork Captain."

Captian Bryan took the papers and looked at her. "Thank you Kate. By the way you are blushing? Was he being a horse's ass?"

"Actually sir he was a gentlemen, funny a little bit. I think it's the personnel questions I have to ask." Kate answered truthfully as she could. To her it felt different though. "I'll run the blood to the lab sir."

"I told them I need the results soon. So stay there until they finish running the test." Captain Bryan instructed her.

"Yes sir." Kate replied to the order. She followed Captain Bryan back into the room to grab the blood vials.

"So Lieutenant, when is that mother of yours doing another show?" Captain Bryan asked as he washed his hands in the sink in the room.

"Probably not till the holidays." Castle remarked as he saw Kate come on back into the room right behind Captain Bryan. "Kate is a very professional nurse and officer Captain. Lucky to have her. Stayed focused on the job."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Kate remarked with her smile again to which Castle returned and got everything fluttering again. She grabbed the vials of blood and started towards the door. "I'll be back as soon as I can sir."

"Thank you Kate." Captain Bryan stated. He waited until the door was closed. "She told me she was blushing because of the questions she had to ask you."

"Trust me no cake answering them too. Castle told him. The sight of her leaving left him a little dejected, and empty. A feeling that he had not experienced in a long time. "Anyway mother sends her regards."

Captain Bryan remained standing and looked at the paperwork. "Thank you and tell her I send them around."

Castle nodded and looked towards the door wishing that Kate was the one doing this. On the other side of the hospital, Kate walked up to the lab door and knocked. A navy chief opened up the door, and Kate handed him the vials with the blood. "Captain Bryan says he needs a rush on the blood.

"Yes ma'am." The chief replied as he looked up at the clock. "45 minutes ma'am."

"Very well, here is what the Captain is looking for." Kate told them as she passed over the sheet with the test.

Yet before she sat down, Gina her friend came over to stand next to her. "Heard about a physical that you gave to tall ruggedly handsome Lieutenant."

"Don't you ever stop Gina?" Kate told her with a smirk on her face. She turned and faced her friends.

"You better move fast." Gina told her that got Kate looking at Gina. "He's one of the most sought after military bachelors on the island. Even married women want him, so he might be on someone else's arm soon"

"Not even that close Gina." Kate told her friend. She looked at Gina and shook her head. "Even if I did, I wouldn't, because it will just end up badly for me."

"Does that mean I can go after him?" Gina asked with a sly smile.

"No." Kate replied with a smile of her own and fluttering again.

Half an hour later, back in the room, Castle and Captain Bryan were finishing up the physical with Captain Bryan checking on Castle's stomach area. Castle looked at Captain Bryan. "Well how am I looking sir?"

"You look really good Castle." Captain Banyan stating as he helped Rick into a sitting position. "You look better than some of sailors I have seen lately."

Both Castle and Captain Bryan got a good laugh at the joke. Kate knocked on the door and peered in. Kate handed over the results of the blood draw to Captain Bryan. "I have the results sir."

"Thank you Kate.

Kate nodded and started to back out of the room when his voice stopped her. "Lieutenant I don't mind you staying if you don't?"

"It's ok Lieutenant, I don't mind." Kate replied as everyone starting to laugh. Only his voice turned her around. She walked in and stood near the desk. "Anything I could do to assist you sir?"

"No Kate its ok." Captain Bryan told her with a smile. He saw her out of the corner of his eye as she moved off. The last thing on the physical was checking on the patient's breath. He took the stethoscope off Castle's chest and signed off on the paperwork after checking the blood test results. He also provided a stamp in the area where it was required. "You sound really good Castle. Be back next year for your annual. You can get dressed now. Congratulations on your upcoming promotion."

"Thank you Captain." Castle stated. They both came to attention as Captain Bryan left the room. Rick sat down and looked at Kate. "Ahh Lieutenant?"

Kate blushed this time out of embarrassment. She realized that he wanted to get dressed. "Oh sorry Lieutenant."

She left the room and went out into the hallway where Captain Bryan was waiting. He saw Kate. "Here is the paperwork. Thank you for waiting on the blood results again Kate."

"You are welcome sir." Kate replied to the compliment with a smile.

Castle came out and stood in the door back to fully dress and uniform looking no worse than ware. He shook Captain Bryan's hand one last time. "Thanks again Captain."

"No problem glad to do it." Captain Bryan stated as he looked at his watch. "Lieutenant, you're up on the care ward duty at noon."

"Yes sir." Kate acknowledge the reminder and Captain Bryan moved off in the direction of another area of the hospital to her relief and fear. She turned and faced Castle. "Congratulations Lieutenant."

"Thank you Lieutenant." Castle stated with a little bit of disappointment in his voice, but understood why she did it though. "Listen, if you ever want to have dinner some time just as a friendly gesture, let me know the next time I see you."

"Thank you. I may take you up on that." Kate stated knowing that she may not see him again. She offered her hand. "See you around Rick."

"See you around Kate." Rick replied shaking her hand. After which he moved off towards the lobby and possibly out of her life to which she felt a pit grow in her stomach. She blew a exasperated breath and turned around and went about her duties till her watch.

 **USS Arizona**

The duty boat dropped Castle off next to the gangway. He quickly jumped onto the gangway with his paperwork in his hand and moved quickly up the ladder towards the deck. Upon arriving he saluted the flag, then the OOD on the quarterdeck. "Request permission to come aboard."

"Permission granted." The OOD, who was Lieutenant, stated returning the salute. He noted the time in the log book. "Morning Rick."

"Morning Simon. Where's the skipper at?" Castle asked looking about.

The OOD looked up from the log book. "He's in the flag cabin with Admiral Kidd. Left word to see you as soon as you were back aboard."

Castle nodded and moved off in the direction of flag country, or basically the area where the admirals live and work from. In a few minutes he arrived at the battleship division commander's quarters where he announced himself to the Marine on duty, who in turned knocked and announced the arrival of Castle. Castle walked in and stood at attention.

"At ease. Morning Lieutenant Castle How did it go?" Admiral Isaac C. Kidd asked. Admiral Kidd was the flag officer of the battleship division to which the USS Arizona was the flagship.

"Good morning Admiral. It went well, they said I am in perfect health." Castle replied to the Admiral's question as he passed over the physical report to Captain Valkenburgh who sat across from the admiral.

"That is good news Rick." Captain Valkenburgh answered as he looked at the medical report and placed it in file folder. He signed the top sheet and passed it to the Admiral who also in turned signed it, then passed it back to Captain Valkenburgh. "Rick I need your signature."

Castle nodded and came closer to the desk. As he bent over to signed he noticed the top sheet. It contained signatures of everyone senior to him including Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet Admiral Kimmel. He signed it and stood up, now confused. "Sir, I thought I was getting promoted on the first."

"You are, first of August." Captain Valkenburgh replied to the question. He saw the confusion on Rick's face. "There was a directive by Secretary's office to select four men from each fleet for next rank in promotion. You have one of the best records in the fleet that is why you were selected and promoted quickly"

Admiral Kidd nodded his agreement. "Lieutenant you set an example that everyone should follow, and that is why when your name came up it was almost unanimous decision."

Castle felt proud on the inside hearing that. "Thank you gentlemen."

They nodded at him, when the door opened and the Marine in the corridor came to attention. "Ensign Samuel Tolliver Sir."

"Send him in." Admiral Kidd ordered the Marine.

A few second later a young Ensign, the same one who complain to the Chief about the nurses being let off first walked in and came to attention before the desk. "Ensign Tolliver reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Ensign." Admiral Kidd said. He got up and shook hands with the young man. "Admiral Kidd, Ensign, I'm your division flag officer. Captain Valkenburgh I believe you met yesterday."

"Yes I did Admiral." Ensign Tolliver replied to the introduction and the inquiry. "Good morning Captain.

"Morning. Ensign Tolliver, this is Lieutenant Richard Castle, now Lieutenant Commander Select." Captain Valkenburgh stated as he got up and introduced Rick. He looked at the Ensign. "You'll be taking over for him as anti-aircraft battery number 1 since he is becoming the gunnery officer for the ship. His battery is station forward near the number 1 and 2 turrets."

Ensign Tolliver nodded his understanding. "Yes sir."

"You have some good men on that battery Tolliver. Just listen to the chiefs and senior petty officers and you'll do fine." Castle stated as he looked Tolliver over. He didn't know what to make of him yet.

"I will do that sir." Ensign Tolliver stated his understanding.

"Ensign, can you give us a moment please?" Admiral Kidd said making a request. He noticed the time on the bulkhead clock.

"Yes sir." Ensign Tolliver came to attention. "Request permission to be excused?"

"Granted." Admiral Kidd acknowledge. He waited until the door was closed before turning his attention back to Rick. "Eager beaver."

"Yes sir." Rick chuckled.

"Any way Lieutenant, we'll get this off on the courier flight and to the states today." Admiral Kidd told Rick. He looked around his cabin. "Captain Michaels."

"Sir?" The Admirals Chief of Staff walked out from a back room.

"When does that courier flight leave?" Admiral Kidd asked.

"1200 hours sir. I'm getting ready to head over now." Captain Michaels stated picking up the file folder off the desk.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." Admiral Kidd told his Chief of Staff. He then looked back at Rick. "Any questions Lieutenant?"

"None sir." Castle answered.

Admiral Kidd smiled and nodded at him and to Captain Valkenburgh. "You are dismissed Lieutenant."

"Yes sir and I'll send in the eager beaver Admiral." Castle remarked with a smile.

That got a chuckle out of the admiral and captain.

 **Additional Note: Captain Valkenburg was the Captain of the USS Arizona so he would not be Chief of Staff for the Admiral. Admiral Kidd would have had his own Chief of Staff, generally Lieutenant Commander or Higher rank.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. We will get to a drink and dinner shortly, then will do a small time jump in the next couple chapters. Thank you everyone for the reviews and views. Hope you enjoy the new update.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **July 3, 1941**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Richard Castle pulled into the spacious home that he shares with his mother and daughter. He turned off the engine on the 1938 Chevy roadster and grabbing his gear that he brought back with him off the ship, he walked towards the house. "Hi, anybody home?"

"In the kitchen dear." Martha Rodgers, Richard Castle's mother stated. Castle walked into the spacious kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the table reading the paper as their cook Samantha Jackson, a native Hawaiian, cooked dinner. "Samantha has been cooking the most exquisite dinner."

"She always does mother." He told her as he came over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before going to the cabinet and pulling out a glass. He went to the icebox and pulled out a pitcher of water. "Samantha that smells wonderful."

"Thank you sir." Samantha smiled at Castle. She had been with the family since their arrival on the island and they treated her kindly and paid her well extremely well. She turned to Castle. "Alexis is in her room."

"Thank you." Castle told her as he left the kitchen. He walked into the living room and noticed his teenage daughter coming from the hallway that led to their bedrooms. "Hi honey."

"Hi daddy." Alexis said with a smile on her face. She walked up and gave her father a kiss. Despite being 17 and having been uprooted more times than she can count, she loved her father very deeply. Her mother was an only a mention in a letter or a once a year phone call. She loved being a military child, and even though her dad was gone a lot, she never resented him, because of the loving home that he and her grandmother always provided. "Remember, Jenny, Patrick, Rachel, Johnny and I are going to the movies tomorrow."

"Who is Johnny again?" Castle asked his daughter as he sipped his water.

Alexis smirked at her father. "Chief Johnson's boy."

Castle thought about it for a moment. "Oh off the Oklahoma?"

Alexis nodded. "That's him. Anyway, this is his last weekend in Hawaii, because he and his mother are going back to San Diego because Chief Johnson is retiring on the 8th of December."

"That's fine sweetheart, just be back before 11." Castle told his daughter coming over and giving her a kiss.

"Thank you daddy." Alexis said smiling giving her father a hug. She went back towards her room.

Castle smiled again and walked back towards the kitchen where Samantha was pulling out a huge roast for dinner. He sat down at the table to join his mother. Martha Rodgers was a star on Broadway stage by the age 18, and had life by the shoulders. She married a young army officer and gave birth to their son Richard. Yet when she received the news of his death, she didn't her mourning effect the lasting reminder of her husband, their young song Richard. After mourning, she returned to the stage and began her career again. As Richard grew up, the more shows she did and the bigger her profile became again. As Richard career in the navy took off after graduating Annapolis, she continued to do shows all over Broadway. She even threw a major wedding reception for her son and his new bride, and even a larger baby welcoming party when her granddaughter was born. Yet when the marriage fell apart, she startled all of Broadway when she announced her retirement from the stage to be a grandmother and help her son raise his daughter while he continued his navy career. Many predicted she would come back, but she adored the retirement and visiting different cities and spending time with Alexis. Unlike many of her follow stage actors, Martha's money survived the depression because she invested wisely on the advice of her father when she started to earn more on her acting career. This advice allowed her to survive the depression, and purchased the house in Hawaii they were currently in.

Martha looked up from the evening addition of the paper. "She's going out with her friends?"

"Yes she is. With Chief Johnson's boy." Castle stated as grabbed the front page from the table and began to read the front page. "Can't believe how much she has grown here on the island."

"They tend to do that Richard." Martha remarked as she set the down the paper and looked across to her son. She noticed something different about her son. "Oh dear, who has gotten you all aglow?"

"I am not all aglow mother, and there is no one new." Castle stated as he set the paper down in front of him and stared at his mother. "You know that."

"Oh Richard, I can tell when some girl has your attention." Martha stated again as she got up and whispered in Samantha's ear. She waited for the kitchen door to close. "So who is it?"

Castle "No one. I had my physical for my promotion and the nurse that did the prelimary work was one of the new nurses that arrived yesterday. She is beautiful and very much about her duty, from New York and….. "

"You're attracted to her." Martha said with a smile on her face. She reached out and took her son's hands. "Richard why not ask the poor girl out?"

"Ask who out grams?" Alexis said coming into the kitchen and going to the icebox. She pulled out the pitcher of water and poured a glass.

Martha smiled at her granddaughter. "Your father is attracted to one of the new nurses that arrived yesterday."

Alexis came towards the table. "The brunette?"

"How do you know?" Castle asked in shock.

"Come on dad, it's a small island and not many available females. Heck some of the boys in class were talking about them." Alexis stated with a huge smile on her face. "That is the one nurse that got everybody talking."

"I'm going to get changed for dinner and get a drink." Castle stated getting up from the table and started towards the living room. He turned around real quick. "Just for the record, I asked her if she ever wanted to have dinner as a friendly gesture. Yet I doubt that will happen though, pretty sure she has someone."

"Never know till you find out dear." Martha called to her son who started back towards the living room. She and Alexis shared a smile.

 **Nurses Quarters**

 **Naval Hospital, Pearl Harbor**

"Kate, come on, give me some details about the man." Gina said sitting in one of the chairs inside Kate's room as Kate closed up her dress she was going to wear out on the town in Honolulu. "Even just a little tidbit. Something so I can maybe find a way in?"

"Gina, you're the one that stated we have our choice of men here on the island." Kate remarked as she went to the mirror to put on some lipstick and light makeup. She turned back towards Gina as she finished. "Why the sudden interest in this one particular officer."

"Oh maybe because he is on a fast track to rank." Gina stated. She saw the look on Kate's face. She chuckled. "I asked around. He doesn't date, single father, whose mother is a former Broadway star who lives with him. Helped to raise his kid so he could stay in the Navy."

"Sounds like he has issues." Kate stated as she sat back down in the chair and pulled out a set of nylons from the drawer and put them on. "Yet he was friendly, funny, and professional too."

"And you like him!" Gina exclaim at Kate who turned and looked at her. She sat up straighter. "Oh Kate come on, what was it?"

"Gina, I'm not looking for love. Not after the last time." Kate scolded her best friend as Kate put on her shoes. She got up and grabbed her purse from the desk.

Gina got out of the chair and came over to Kate. "Kate, look I know Josh hurt you bad with that nurse from San Francisco. But maybe it's time to move on, and take a shot."

Kate looked at Gina for a moment before placing her hands on her shoulders. "And what if it doesn't work out?"

"Then you leave Hawaii and go the Philippines or back to the states." Gina replied with a smirk. She then hugged Kate. "You won't know unless you take the chance Kate."

Kate hugged her friend wondering if she was right.

 **July 7** **th** **, 1941**

 **Naval Base Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

For the fleet following the holiday, it was back to business as usual. Portion of the fleet sailed out for training exercises just north of the islands, while another portion sailed with transports as they went on delivery to some of the island outpost of the United States, to show the flag. The Arizona, her sister ships Nevada and Oklahoma remained in port since they were on a maintenance stand down period following their deployment to the West Coast. The duty boat pulled alongside and Richard Castle bounded up the gangway followed by a dozen sailors. He saluted the flag and the sailor who was manning the quarterdeck. He made his way towards the number 1 anti-aircraft battery where his sailors were supposed to be waiting. As he strolled up, he saw Ensign Tolliver and his sailors waiting. They all jumped to their feet. "At ease."

"Good morning sir." Ensign Tolliver stated as Castle strolled up to the guns.

"Good morning everyone." Castle said as he came to a stop and looked at the faces of the battery. He took a deep breath. "By now I guess u heard that I am being promoted and leaving this battery to become the gunnery officer on the ship."

Everyone nodded so Castle felt a little better. He sighed and walked a little bit closer to the group of sailors. He patted Ensign Tolliver on the shoulders. "Ensign Tolliver will be taking over for me, so we will spend the next month getting him spun up on the procedures, getting to know everyone, and everything. Chief Smith you know what to do."

"Yes sir." Chief Smith nodded.

"Very well. Ensign Tolliver, let me introduce you to your gun captains." Castle stated as he turned to Ensign Tolliver. He then turned back to the sailors. "5 incher gun captains, Gunners mates' second classes Javier Esposito, Kevin Ryan. Chief Smith is also a gun captain on a 5 incher."

Ensign Tolliver nodded so Castle introduced the 50 caliber gunners. He then introduced the rest of the battery. "Finally our new sailor, seaman apprentice Jonathan McGuire. He joined us on the west coast."

Ensign Tolliver nodded his understand. "Yes sir."

Castle checked his watch. "I have to meet up with Lieutenant Commander Douglas to start the turn over process. Ensign Tolliver, the men have gun maintenance and aircraft recognition classes."

"Aye sir." Ensign Tolliver acknowledged.

"Carry on." Castle ordered as he walked away from the battery. He heard Chief Smith giving the orders and the new Ensign who was smart enough to watch the men go to work.

 **July 7** **th** **, 1941**

 **Honolulu, Territory of Hawaii**

At the end of her duty day, Kate went to the duty officer and retrieved her liberty pass. She went out with Gina and girls the night before to one of the local restaurants than to a dance club for drinks and dancing. She watched her friends pull on the heart strings of officers and enlisted as they danced until they went back to their rooms for the night. Now tonight, she didn't feel like doing the same thing, so she turned down her friends offer, and decided to head to the clinic that Captain Bryan stated in his briefing. So Kate when she was let out of the taxi on the other side of Honolulu, she was a little shocked. The building was run down a bit, and didn't at all look like a clinic. She was hoping that this wasn't a mistake she was making. Yet her remembrance of her mother going into run down areas of New York brought her courage. She walked into the clinic which was packed with Native Hawaiians, some Caucasians, Asians, and blacks packing the small waiting room. The posters and tourism promotions didn't show this side of Hawaii. She sighed as she strolled up to the desk. The young Asian girl behind the desk looked up. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, I am Lieutenant Kate Beckett. Captain Bryan said if we wanted to help out, we should come over and speak to Dr. Parrish." Kate replied to the question from the receptionist behind the desk.

"One second please Lieutenant." The girl said. She got up out of her chair and moved to an office that was just located behind the office.

Kate turned and looked into the waiting room again. A lot of the faces showed wear, or sickly looks. She shook her head. "Why are we not doing anything about this?"

"I ask that question myself all the time Lieutenant." Dr. Lanie Parrish stated as she walked out of the office. Kate turned around and shook Dr. Parrish's hand. "Dr. Lanie Parrish, Lieutenant Beckett. I understand you want to help out."

Kate nodded and waved her hand towards the waiting room. "Yes I do, and by what I see Dr. Parrish you need a lot of help."

Dr. Parrish nodded as well. "Yes we do. We don't get many volunteers from the military, but we also don't get a lot of love from the local businesses leaders either. We rely heavily on donors, and even those get threats."

"Why?" Kate stated then took it back. Despite the distance, the policies and segregation of races even played here in the islands. "I can't believe this. Some of these people look like they need hospital care."

"They do receive hospital care, but a lot of them need basic medical care, and I am overwhelmed." Dr. Parrish stated as she leaned against the desk. "I hate sending people away without seeing them, but I am short staffed."

"Well Lanie hopefully that will change with time." Castle stated as he came in. His voiced caused Kate to turn around. "Lieutenant Beckett, nice to see you here."

"Nice to see you too Lieutenant Castle." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She looked past Castle at the car loaded with boxes. "Are those medical supplies?"

"Yep. Bought and paid for as a donation to the clinic here." Castle said pointing to the car outside. He came up to Lanie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You might want to get those inside."

"You're right." Lanie stated. She went behind the desk and spoke to someone in another room. She came back out with several people following her. "Thanks again Rick for the supplies."

Kate looked at him. "You bought them?"

"Well me and my mother, mainly in my mother's name for my career sake." Castle stated with a smile as the group of men started to unload the boxes from the car. "You want a ride back to the hospital."

"I want to stay and help if that is okay with Dr. Parrish." Kate answered as she turned back to Lanie.

"I will definitely love having you on board. Unfortunately we won't see everybody." Lanie stated as the last of the boxes came in. She gave Rick a kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead and head back with Rick. Come back tomorrow and we'll put you to work after your duty shift. Then I could use you on Saturday. That is our busiest day, if you are free or after your shift."

Kate nodded and shook Lanie's hand again. "Will do Dr. Parrish, and thank you."

"Thank you Kate." Lanie stated as she smiled at Rick and Kate. "Get her back safely Rick."

Castle smiled. "I will Lanie, see you later."

Lanie waved as Kate and Rick walked towards the door. Rick held it opened and let Kate out first and quickly caught up to her. She reached the door before him and opened it, but Rick closed it for her before climbing in himself. Kate looked at him. "Where did you get the Chevy Roadster?"

"Bought it off an officer that was heading to the Philippines." Castle said as he fired up the car and pulled out into traffic. He tossed a quick glance over at Kate. "I met Lanie when I was assigned to the Brooklyn Navy Yard. I saw a gentlemen laying broken in the road, and I took him to the closest hospital which turned out to be one where Lanie worked. From there we started up a friendship."

"Didn't that hurt your career?" Kate asked as Castle drove.

Castle tossed a quick glance over at Kate. "No because mainly we didn't meet in the public areas where somebody might notice me in uniform, and also generally my mother hosted fundraising events for the hospital and centers where Lanie worked."

"Oh that is nice Rick." Kate said. She realized then what she said and turned away blushing.

"Thank you Kate." Castle tossed her a smile which Kate caught in the reflection of the glass. She smiled back.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived back at the hospital and Castle pulled the car up to a stop. Kate looked at the building and sighed before she turned to Castle. "Thank you for the ride."

"Not a problem Kate." Castle said as he got out of the car and walked around, opening the door for her. She got out. "Offer still stands you know?"

"I know." Kate replied with a smile. She took a quick glance around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She saw the surprise look on his face. "That is for being a wonderful human being and supporting the clinic."

"We view it as a means to giving back to the places we live." Castle replied as he looked around. He then leaned against the car. "My grandfather commanded a colored regiment in the civil war, and he always said to me, they showed more courage than some white units, and yet we all bleed the same so they should be treated the same."

Kate just smiled Castle. "That is pretty amazing Castle."

"Yeah it is." Castle answered. He looked at his watch and grimaced. "Oh I'm late for dinner. See you around Kate."

"Have a good night Rick." Kate said. Castle shook her hand, and climbed into the car. He smiled and waved to her to which she return. She shook her head. "Kate what are you doing?"

Kate turned around and walked towards the hospital.

 **Additional note: Remember this was at a time of segregation in the military, the United States and its territories. Latinos were consider white by the military so that is why Esposito is a gun captain. Some officers did view fraternization** **with colored persons as a mark against you and your performance. Just trying to keep within the historical content of the period. I know its wrong, and that is why it was hard to write that part about the clinic. Thank you again for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I had this in the pipeline for last night, but I fell asleep before I could finish it. I hope everyone enjoys the update and please keep the reviews coming. There will time jumps in the next chapters to get us to December 7th, but not major ones. some will be a couple weeks, and I think the big one is about a month. Enjoy the read and keep the reviews coming. Thank you everyone.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **July 8, 1941**

 **Naval Base Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Aboard the USS Arizona, Castle walked down the passageway towards the wardroom for the afternoon chow that was being served aboard. He had spent the morning working with Ensign Tolliver going over firing commands, procedure on the guns, casualties handling, and the all-important paperwork that comes with manning an anti-aircraft battery aboard a surface warship. That afternoon he would meet up with the outgoing Gunnery Officer to continue the process of the turnover as well of the department. The Captain had ordered the turnover of both the battery and the gunnery department must be completed by the end of the month so Rick knew he would be busy for the next couple weeks. He sighed as he walked into the wardroom which was not as packed as he thought it would be. Some of the officers on board had apparently taken the duty boat so they could eat ashore. Yet for Rick it wasn't worth the wait nor the hassle to do so. The cooks on board did a fine job.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Castle." Messmate second class Roy Montgomery said to Castle as he arrived at the chow line.

"Hey Roy, how is the family doing?" Castle asked as he grabbed the silverware from the holder and the drink class.

"Good thanks for asking sir. By the way the wife thanks you for the autograph copy of the book." Roy stated as he smiled at Castle. The mess men and cooks on board, respected and admired Castle for the treatment of them. He looked after them, and treated like sailors not glorified servants, like some officers did. "Anyway sir, we have hamburgers, with fries, coleslaw, and tea, or we have chicken, collard greens, biscuits also with tea too."

"Tell your wife no problem and I will have the hamburger." Castle replied to Roy with a smile on his face. Roy nodded and moved off to the kitchen area to place the order. Castle set his fork down and looked at the fruit available to them today. He selected a apple and took it back to where Roy was bringing out his lunch to hand to him. "Thanks Roy, and tell your wife thanks for the birthday card."

"Will do so sir." Roy smiled as he wiped down the counter in front of him looked up to examine the wardroom.

"Mingling with the stewards again Castle." Lieutenant Bracken said to Castle as he walked by where Bracken was sitting.

Castle looked down at Bracken. "They do a lot for us Bracken, and to treat them like they are human goes a long way, but you have to be human to understand that."

That got a few chuckles out of some of the officers sitting there. Bracken started to get up but cooler heads around him pulled him back down. Castle sat down with some of the other officers from the gunnery department. They all respected Castle with the exception of Bracken of course, and were glad he would be taking over a fine department.

 **July 8** **th** **, 1941**

 **Honolulu, Territory of Hawaii**

"Alright Ms. Lin, Dr. Parrish said to ice that down every couple hours and take the pain medication when necessary alright." Kate said to the patient she had just seen at the clinic. She was off that day from the hospital, but slated to pull a Saturday duty shift in the care ward which granted her the day off. Since arriving she had been put to work by Lanie. She had already seen 12 patients with ailments ranging from mild fevers to severe dehydration that required fluids. She was utterly exhausted by the time lunch had come around. Lanie poked her head in the exam room. "Girl you look like one our patients."

"Certainly feel like it." Kate said getting up and stretching out some of the soreness in her. She looked around her "exam room". It was second hand equipment all around. She shook her head. "I feel so bad for you."

"Ahh Lieutenant don't worry about it. My main concern is getting the patients treated, and not equipment." Lanie stated as she also looked around the room. "Come on its lunch time."

Kate nodded and followed Lanie out of the exam room. It was noticeably less full than it was when she arrived that morning. Lanie noticed Kate looking. "Thanks to your help, what would normally take me twice as long has been reduced, and I guarantee, it will be less full tomorrow because of your help."

Kate smiled. "Doing what I can to help out Dr. Parrish."

"Lanie, just call me Lanie." Lanie stated as they arrived at a small kitchen where the small support staff was already filling up the table.

"Kate." Kate told her with a smile. She had brought her lunch, not sure was around the area or if it be like you have a short break to eat before getting back to work. "How do you know Lieutenant Castle?"

Lanie looked on in surprise. "Rick. He brought in a man who was hit by a car and left in the street. He wasn't bothered by the hospital nor who a majority of the staff was. From there he brought his mother by and we developed a friendship when they asked what they could do to help and from there you know the rest."

Kate nodded as she bit into her sandwich and looked around the clinc. "Who bought you this place?"

"Rick did, but his mother has her name on the mortgage." Lanie remarked as she picked at her ham and macaroni and cheese. She saw Kate's face. "Girl you have the look of disbelief. Have you read series called the Long Grey Night?"

"Yes I have." Kate answered thinking back to those books that got her through some tough times. "Its by Richard Rodgers…."

"There it is." Lanie stated with a smile on her face. She shook her head. "Don't wait too long Kate, or otherwise someone else will snatch that man up."

Kate looked at Lanie. "I really didn't want to find love here Lanie."

"Got hurt badly in the last one?" Lanie asked getting a nod from Kate. She sighed. "Well I understand I do, but if you look back and miss a chance with somebody that will be remembered for his charity here, and a damn fine naval officer, and you may regret it."

Kate looked at Lanie and wondered like Gina was she right.

 **July 8** **th** **, 1941**

 **Officer Club, Naval Base Pearl Harbor**

"How is it my fault that my money is gone?" Gina stated as they walked into the base officer club wearing their dress whites. "I can't help it that I liked the attention I was getting."

"Gina you spent a paycheck in a couple days." Kate remarked as she removed her cover and looked around. The officers club was packed despite her calling ahead for a table so they could eat. Kate looked at her friend. "Besides I'm not letting you starve."

Gina was cornered so she put up her hands. Kate smiled and saw the hostess coming towards them. "Two under Kate Beckett."

The hostess checked the list. "Yes ma'am but it will be a little bit. You may wait at the bar till we call you."

Kate and Gina nodded as they moved away from the entrance and towards the officer club bar where it was equally as packed. That is when she noticed a familiar person sitting at the bar. "Good evening Lieutenant Castle."

"Good Evening Lieutenant Beckett." Castle stated as he noticed the pair walking towards him. He stood and held out his hand to Gina. "Lieutenant Richard Castle."

"Lieutenant Gina Cowell." Gina stated shaking Castle's hand. Castle offered his seat and another officer gave his up to the ladies as well.

"What are you doing here if you don't mind me asking?" Kate stated as she settled in. She turned to the bar tender. "Scotch."

Gina held up her hand for the same as Castle nursed his drink. He sipped at it before answering. "Waiting on my dinner dates."

"Dates as in pairs?" Gina asked in shock.

"Yes the most beautiful women in the world to me." Castle said with a smile on his face. He saw the look on Gina's face along with Kate's. "It's my mother and my daughter Alexis."

Kate chuckled as Gina blew out a relief breath but didn't get the joke. Their drinks arrived, along with the bill. Kate looked at Gina who was trying to light a cigarette but looking in her purse for her lighter. Finally got it lite from a man next to her. Kate looked at Castle who was looking towards the entrance. "Lieutenant Castle?"

"Yes?" Castle remarked over the growing noise of the officer club as a live band began to play.

"Why didn't you tell me you wrote the Long Night series?" Kate stated as she smiled at him. She again sipped at her whiskey.

Castle leaned in close. "Not something I wanted to share with people. Just write when out at sea, or on deployments to pass the time."

Kate nodded and looked at Castle and smile. "So when you are home you can spend time with your family?"

"Pretty much." Castle remarked with a smile on his face.

"Lieutenant Castle, rest of your party has arrived." The hostess said to him after searching the bar area for a minute.

"Thank you." Castle said to the hostess who nodded and walked away from him. Castle pulled out some money and laid it on the bar paying for his and their drinks. "Have a good evening Kate, Lieutenant Cowell.

Gina nodded as she had become engaged in talking to the officer who lit her cigarette, while Kate was a little disappointed in herself for not taking the step asking him out or at least taking up on his standing offer of the dinner. She was muttering to herself when he came back. She looked up and saw him before her. He leaned in. "Are you free Friday night maybe for dinner?"

Kate thought about it for two seconds. She nodded and smiled "Yes I am, I get off duty at 5."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at the hospital." Castle remarked with a smile on his face. He took her hand and gave it a kiss. "See you Friday."

Kate nodded with her own smile on her face as again he walked off in the direction of the front. Gina turned around and looked at Kate. "What was that about?"

Kate didn't tell her.

 **July 10** **th** **, 1941**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

"Richard." Martha called out from the kitchen that morning as Castle prepared to leave for the Arizona.

Castle set the books that he brought home from the Arizona last night down and walked towards the kitchen. He saw his mother sitting at the table. "Good Morning mother."

"Good morning dear, so did you finally ask out the nurse you are fawning over?" Martha smirked at her son. She saw the look on her son's face. "Oh Richard, we saw you going back over to her."

Castle shook his head. "Yes I did ask her out, and I figured we go to the Royal Hawaiian."

Martha looked at her son. "Oh dear Richard, really the Royal."

"Well, I don't want to take her to the normal restaurants mother for a dinner date. I want a nicer setting." Castle said to her. He looked at his watch. "Look I got to go before I miss the first duty boat."

"Grams is right dad, don't take her to Royal. Try the Manu Hotel over on the beach. It has a nice restaurant, and live music and dancing." Alexis stated as she came into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of milk from the icebox and looked at her father. "Don't overwhelm her too much."

"Never figured a dinner date with an attractive female would garner so much attention." Castle smirked as he shook his head. He came over and gave them a kiss. "I'll see you both this evening."

Alexis and Martha smiled as Castle left for the ship for the day.

 **July 10** **th** **, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

Kate walked on to the care ward floor which had an only a few patients in it. A couple sailors and Marines who were injured in training accidents or work related accidents as well. Kate looked at the charts before sitting down at the desk at the end of the ward. Most of the men in the ward would be released in a couple days back to their commands. Kate was writing down in the log when she saw her friend Gina sit down on the desk. "Yes he asked me out."

"Did you say yes?" Gina asked looking at her friend who was still writing down in the log book.

"If I did, what business is it of yours?" Kate asked with a smile on her face. Then she saw the message slip in her hand. "Is that for me?"

"I don't know, did you say yes or no?" Gina replied with a smirk on her face.

Kate smirked back and took the message slip from Gina. She read it. "I will pick you up at 6 at the hospital for dinner and dancing. Rick."

Gina saw the big smile on her friends face. "I'll take that as a yes."

 **July 11** **th** **, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor.**

Castle pulled up in front of the hospital at about 6 pm. He had left a message for Kate the other day stating he would pick her up in front of the hospital. He got up and stood beside the car. He was in a suit and tie and waited patiently for Kate to come out of the hospital. He was a nervous wreck, not having been on a real date in the past couple years so he was trying to calm his self-down before Kate came out. He didn't notice Kate waving to the duty corpsman in the lobby as she came out. Castle heard someone say something behind him ,so he turned around, and his jaw nearly dropped. Kate was wearing a red dress that came to her knees and clung just right in certain areas, along with heels, stalkings and her hair in an updo style along with a simple purse. Castle smiled as he came around the car and met Kate at the bottom of the stairs. "You look stunning Kate."

"Thank you Rick, you look very handsome as well." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She took Rick's arm as he escorted her to the car, and thanked him as he held open the door. As Rick climbed in she looked at him. "Where are we heading?"

"To the Manu Hotel. I am told the wait for a table isn't too bad, and they have dancing and live music." Rick told her with a smile on his face. He saw her smile as he pulled away from the hospital.

 **Manu Hotel**

 **Waikiki, Territory of Hawaii**

They arrived at the Manu Hotel where Castle where he allowed the valet to park the car as he and Kate strolled through the lobby towards the restaurant in the back. They could hear the music from the band making its way through the lobby. They arrived where the girl at the hostess desk looked up. "Yes sir."

Castle smiled at the girl. "Lieutenant Richard Castle."

She scanned the list. "Yes sir, if you follow me please."

The hostess led them to a table that was against a wall, but had a view of the band and dance floor and the beach beyond. She handed them their menus and walked away. Castle looked over at Kate who was scanning her menu and smiled. "Thank you for having dinner with me."

"Thank you for asking me." Kate smiled as she found what she wanted to order and set the menu down. "Can I ask you something?"

Castle nodded. "Go ahead."

"How do you do it? Being a father and a career navy officer at the same time." Kate asked as she looked at the man who made her heart jump since meeting him.

"Well Meredith was more focused on her career than being a parent and gave me custody, and my mother has been a huge help as well. Without her I couldn't do it, and I wanted to continue my career because I love it." Castle told her with a smile on his face. He saw Kate blushing knowing she thought she got to personnel. "It's ok Kate. What about you? No ring, no one in your life?"

Kate shook her head. "No one. The person I thought he was, wasn't who he said he was."

Castle looked at her and reached across the table and took her hand. "I'm sorry Kate, and whoever he was is a fool."

Kate looked into Castle's eyes and smiled big. "Thank you."

Before anything could happen, the waiter came over to take their order. "Good evening folks, my name is Henry, what can I get you?"

Castle and Kate both ordered scotch to drink while Castle ordered the scalloped potatoes and ham with a house salad, while Kate ordered the seared tuna with the vegetables and fruit. The waiter nodded and moved off with their order.

"So Rick I know a little about you already, so what else should I know?" Kate asked as the waiter brought over their scotch.

Castle nodded his thanks as he told her about how his marriage fell apart, while growing up with a Broadway star for a mother. He showed pictures of Alexis, and told how he came to be a officer in the navy. As their dinner arrived, he looked at Kate. "So Kate what brought you to the navy?"

Kate told him how she became a nurse and how she came into the navy and to Hawaii. She teared up a little bit as she told him the story about her mother's murder. She accepted Castle's handkerchief. "Thank you."

Castle shook his head. "I'm sorry Kate, I shouldn't have ask."

"It's alright, because it helps to talk about it. And my dad is a lot better now because I helped him get through it." Kate said handing the handkerchief back. She saw Castle take her hands and lean in and give her kiss on the cheek. She looked at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She heard music start up again. "Thank you Rick. Feel like dancing to Bennie Goodman."

"Kate Beckett, I would love to." Castle replied. He got up and took her hand and led her to the dance floor where they danced to Bennie Goodman's Swinging at the Savoy. Then to Glenn Miller's moonlight serenade. Kate placed her head in Rick's chest as they danced taking comfort in his warmth and the beating of her heart.

As the night wore on, they strolled along the beach a little bit listening to the music of band drift towards them on the beach. They walked back after a while, where Rick settled the bill and walked out towards the lobby and to get the car. She hooked his arm through his and placed her head on his shoulder as they waited for their car. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Me too." Castle remarked as the car pulled up. He opened the door for Kate who nodded her thanks as Castle tipped the valet. He climbed in and pulled the car away from the hotel.

In about 20 minutes they arrived back at the hospital since Kate had the duty the next day. Castle got out and walked around to open the door for her. She took his hand and got out of the car. She looked at the hospital and then to Castle. She was glowing and she smiled at him. "Thank you again Rick for a wonderful time."

"You are welcome and thank you for the wonderful time." Castle replied as he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips that deepened a bit before they broke. He smiled broadly at her that made her heart really get going. "Call you tomorrow?"

She nodded as she smiled at him that made his heart move faster too. "Yes you can. I get off my watch at 4."

"Okay. Thank you Kate and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Castle answered. He gave her another kiss and walked her up to the doors before he moved back down the stairs and into the car with a smile on his face. "I think I'm hooked."

Back at the nurses berthing, Kate saw her friends waiting for her as she walked up. She had a glow about her that her friends picked up on. "Yes, he is attractive, and I think I'm hooked."

Every one of her friends smiled broadly at her.

 **Additional note: Remember African Americans were relegated** **to mess duties aboard warships and were not trained on weapons until after Pearl Harbor. There was segregation** **on the island that was brought over by the government. I tried to find hotels that would be around but I couldn't. Prior to World War 2 most military members were authorized to wear civilian clothes off post on liberty, but when the war started they had to be in uniform for the most part. Hoped you enjoyed the update.**

 **Correction to additional note: I meant to say after Pearl Harbor when I typed African Americans weren't trained on weapons. It has been corrected. Thank you to ucsbdad and swords writer for pointing that out.**

 **I made date corrections to the story to coincide with the time period. I was a day ahead with everything.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This will be the last chapter where we see almost a day to day story line with our character. There will be a some time jumps next chapters, then the final two chapters will be the attack and the aftermath. There will be a Epilogue to the story. So please enjoy the story and keep the reviews coming. This is a very Rick heavy chapter, because I wanted to show how it would have been like to a point. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **July 14** **th** **, 1941**

 **Naval Base Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle, Esposito, Ryan and a half a dozen sailors were milling about waiting for the temporary ship's doctor to arrive. They had just finished loading supplies for their four days at sea. The Arizona, and her divison had ended their maintenance period and were schedule to conduct a maintenance and training cruise. The training aspect would be for the new comers to the crew and for officers and sailors, like Castle to see how their jobs perform while underway. Now all they were doing was waiting.

"Sir, when is the doc supposed to arrive?" A young seaman asked as he and a couple other sailors smoked in a group.

"Any moment Jenkins, just relax." Castle said admonishing the young sailor. He checked his watch for the time. "We still have about an hour before we set sail."

They waited another five minutes before a Navy ford sedan pulled up close to the group. Castle noticed that Kate sitting in the front seat. She got out with a Lieutenant Commander who was walking towards him.

"Attention on Deck. Good Morning Sir." Castle called out which got his group to come to attention and salute.

The Lieutenant Commander return the salute. "Morning Lieutenant Castle. I'm Lieutenant Commander Meyers. Sorry that I am late, I was waiting on a working party led by Lieutenant Beckett here. I dropped of the working party but she asked if it was ok if she rode over with me."

"That's fine sir, we still have time." Castle replied with a smile on his face. He turned to Kate. "Good Morning Lieutenant."

"Good Morning." Kate replied with her own smile.

Ryan and Esposito noticed this, but Castle didn't notice them. He motioned to the young sailor he admonished earlier. "Jenkins, grab the commander's bags from the car. Sir, if you'll climb aboard the launch, we'll take you over shortly."

Lieutenant Commander Meyers nodded and moved towards the launch as went to retrieve the bags. Castle walked on over to Kate. "Hey, didn't expect to see you here this morning?"

"Neither did I, but I got tasked to lead this working party to pick up supplies coming in on this transport coming in so I figured I see you off." Kate answered Castle. She motioned with her hand to show Castle the Merchant Marine transport rounding the channel. She shot him a smile as he turned around. "I had a wonderful time last night."

Castle nodded his head in agreement. "So did I."

They had decided on a early dinner yesterday and went to eat at a restaurant in Honolulu, since Castle had the deck watch early this morning, plus with the ships heading out on their maintenance and training cruise, which Castle had told her about on Saturday when they talked on the phone.

"Four days isn't so long." Kate stated as she looked past Castle towards the Arizona and her sisters. Hints of smoke were coming out of the stacks that indicated the engines were gaining power. "Tough part will be not seeing you."

"Same here, but we should be back late Thursday or early Friday morning." Castle replied with a smile that calmed her down. He checked his watch and sighed. "I got to. I'll call you when we get back so we can plan a date."

Kate smiled at him. "I look forward to it."

For the both of them, they wanted to give each other a kiss, but they were professional while on duty. Castle smiled again at her to try and ease some of the pain. "Bye."

"Bye." Kate replied with sadness in her voice. She decided against professionalism and gave him a quick kiss. "See you in a few days."

"Yeah you will." Castle said with shock and a smile at the same time. He gave her a quick kiss before turning and heading to the duty boat. He noticed Ryan and Esposito standing near the ladder with huge grins on their faces. He tried to hide his own grin. "What are you two grinning at?"

"Par taking in the new personnel assigned here sir?" Esposito asked him with a broader smile now.

Ryan chipped in as well. "You two do seemed hooked on each other sir?"

Castle shook his head with laughter and again tried to hide his smile. "Get in the boat."

"Aye sir." The both of them said and they climbed down the ladder with Castle following behind them a moment later after seeing Kate get in the front seat of the sedan, and waving to her which she waved back.

Ten minutes later, Castle, the working party, and the doc climbed aboard. The outgoing Gunnery officer Lieutenant Commander Samuel Douglas saw Castle and motioned him over. As soon as he was close he spoke to Castle. "Rick, I need you to take the mid-watch in gunnery tonight."

"Yes sir, what's going on?" Castle asked as the Lieutenant Commander Douglas motioned over the doc as he asked the question.

"Ensign Tolliver is down with the flu. He reported to sick bay early this morning. Lieutenant Commander Douglas told Castle. He turned to the doc and told him what was going on to which the doc nodded and moved off towards sick bay. Commander Douglas then turned back towards Castle. "Hospital corpsman Taylor thinks Tolliver should be fine by morning."

"Good, because tomorrow is the anti-air live fire." Castle stated as the gunnery officer nodded his agreement. "I wanted to give Tolliver the second run on the live fire."

"I agree with you Rick, he needs to experience the live fire if he can report to duty." Lieutenant Commander Douglas stated. He checked his watch. "We'll be setting sail here soon, so we have to change over for manning of the rails."

"Yes sir." Castle said as he made his way towards his berthing.

Forty minutes later the shrill of the boatswain (bosun) whistle echoed over speakers throughout the ship. "All hands man the rails for getting under way."

Rick and his sailors manned the rails near their guns. The ships horn and whistle came to life as the ship slowly started to make its way down the channel and out to sea. Across the harbor at the supply pier, the working party from the hospital continued to load boxes of supplies onto the trucks. A few sailors watched the Arizona and her sisters get underway. Kate stood near the end of the pier watching the mighty ships leave. To her the next four days would seem like a eternity.

 **July 15** **th** **, 1941**

 **North of the Hawaiian Islands**

The following morning, the Arizona and her sisters were about 100 miles north of Oahu sailing in the training area for anti-aircraft practice. The ships were spread in a long column so that during live fire of the anti-air guns, no shrapnel or explosions would risk the ships. The anti-air crews were milling about waiting for the training to start. They were constantly checking and rechecking their weapons. Castle inspected the 50 caliber's first, before moving on to the five inchers, when he noticed Tolliver walking up. "Hey glad to see you back on your feet Ensign."

"Thank you sir." Tolliver said a little bit fatigued but otherwise cleared for duty. "What do you need me to do sir?"

"Check on the ammunition for the five inchers, and then I'll explain what the plan is for today." Castle told him to which Ensign Tolliver nodded. Castle checked the workings of the weapons as Tolliver checked the shells. Once complete Castle brought Tolliver over to the area where they would be standing. "Okay, this is a live fire anti-aircraft exercise. The ships are spread 8 miles apart for safety and each ship as two aircraft assigned to it. You with me so far?"

Ensign Tolliver nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good, now each battery for their fifties and five inchers has different color assigned to it for grading purposes. Ours is yellow, while Lieutenant Brackens is blue, then Lieutenant Donaldson's is red, followed by Ensign Perry is green."

"I think I have it sir." Ensign Tolliver said.

Castle nodded. "Good, now the aircraft will approach within 1500 yards of the ship running parallel to us. They will then past 2000 yards in front of our bow, where they will pass one another and we see the other aircraft. You with me so far?"

Ensign Tolliver nodded. "Aye sir."

"Good, now you will have the second and the fourth runs, while I will have the first and third." Castle stated as clasped the young man's shoulders. "You'll do fine."

Before Tolliver could answer, the boatswain whistle and speaker system came on. "All battery crews man your stations. All personnel not taking part in exercises stay clear of the main deck."

The gun crews got up and manned their guns, dawning helmets, life jackets, and for the talkers, the sound power communications system. Castle and Tolliver did the same as well, without the chest system since they had a talker next to them. Ensign Tolliver stood to one side as Castle quickly went over the guns once again. The sound of aircraft engines started to fill the sky.

"Attention all batteries, you may commence firing when target drogue is in range." The speakers echoed again throughout the ship.

"All guns begin to track the target." Castle ordered as he began to track the target through his binoculars. He heard the ranges being called out over his chest microphone. He just waited until the aircraft was past his last gun before giving the order. "Five inchers open fire."

The guns thundered as they were fired. The concussion and the smell hit Ensign Tolliver and he saw the bright flashes as the shells exploded with the bright colors designated for each battery. As the target drogue drew closer Castle ranged it again with his binoculars. "Fifty calibers open fire."

The sounds of the fifty hammered away at everybody on board, along with the thunder from the five inch guns. Within a couple minutes the speakers came to life. "Cease fire, cease fire. All anti-aircraft crews please reload for second pass."

Castle turned to Tolliver and handed him the binoculars after checking on the crews. "We have about five minutes before next run. Begin checking the battery."

Ensign Tolliver nodded and began to go over the battery checking on the settings of the weapons, talking to the crews, checking timing on the fifty caliber machine guns. Within a couple minutes, the speakers again came to life. "All crews prepare for second pass of target drogue. You may commence firing when drogue is in range."

Castle stood back as Tolliver locked the binoculars onto the drogue and heard the ranges called out. Castle was wondering what Tolliver was waiting for, when he gave the command. "All guns fire."

Both the five inchers and fifty calibers began to fire at the same time at the drogue as the crews began to shift fire. At one point a fifty caliber jammed and Castle wondered if Tolliver would go over and check, but he let the crew clear the jam before moving. Within a couple minutes the drogue was out of range and again ceased fire was called. Ensign Tolliver sighed and lowered the binoculars to his chest. He then turned and looked at Castle.

"Good job, just remember to shout when giving ranges, and directions besides using the talker so just in case the system goes down they can hear you." Castle remarked with a smile on his face. Tolliver would do just fine.

 **July 15** **th** **, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii.**

Kate poked at her lunch in the mess hall of the hospital as her friends chatted away about some of the men they met, and what they wanted to do that evening. Kate wasn't paying any attention. Gina looked at her. "Kate you are bringing me down. He's only gone till Friday."

"I know, but I still miss him." Kate replied as she continued to poke at her food.

"You went on two dates, and had one phone call." Gina stated with a smirk on her face. "You hardly know him yet and you are looking like a women in….."

Gina saw the look on Kate's face and it hit her. "No Kate, not after this short period of time."

"Quite possible." Kate remarked getting up and walking away from the table with Gina getting up and following her. "I mean Saturday we must have talk on the phone for an hour, then Sunday, a two hour dinner where I continued to get to know him."

Gina smiled at her friend. "Oh Kate, I'm so happy for you but what are you going to do about it."

"That is the question Gina. I still want to take it slow, but at the same time tell him too." Kate remarked setting her tray down and walking back towards her duty area. "Just have to find out when he gets back."

"And hopefully returns what you are feeling to you." Gina replied following her friend out of the mess hall.

 **July 16, 1941**

 **North of the Hawaiian Islands**

For Rick Castle, today was a big step for him. He was going to observe the firing procedures of the gunnery officer as the division would test fire on a set of anchored barges just 30 miles north of big Island of Hawaii. Commander Douglas looked at Castle. "You ready?"

"Yes sir." Castle replied with a smile on his face but nervous on the inside.

"Just watch, learn, tried to relax and next time you will do this." Commander Douglas told Castle with a smile on his face. He went over to target director and peer through it. He then got on the internal communications phone. "Bridge, Gunnery, Targets sighted and in range."

Castle saw Commander Douglas set the phone back in its cradle as the speakers that had been going off constantly since leaving Pearl went off after the boatswain (Bosun) whistle. "Attention all personal. Main battery firing will commence. All personnel stay clear of the weather decks."

The general alarm went off as the crews shut hatches all over the ship just in case of a accident, they would save the ship and contain the damage. Commander Douglas went to the range finder and peer through. "Target, enemy barge. Range 12,000 Bearing 351, speed 0. Ship speed 15 knots. Winds 15 knots east. Charge 4."

The repeater relayed all the information to the main battery of the Arizona as crews in the guns loaded shells and powder. Commander Douglas again looked through the view. "Elevation 12 degrees."

The turrets already swung out not raised their barrels as the crews received the latest information. On the Flag Bridge, Admiral Kidd and Captain Valkenburgh observed all this. The division would fire as soon as the Arizona did. Admiral Kidd nodded to Captain Valkenburgh who nodded to the talker who relayed the order to gunnery.

Commander Douglas heard the order. "All guns, fire."

The explosive concussion, sound, and rattling of the ship as crews began racing to reload the guns quickly. The seconds ticked by as the shells flew. Commander Douglas looked through the view finder and finally saw the splashes. "Long. Range now 11500, bearing 342, speed still 0 ship speed 15 knots. Winds 15 knots east, Charge 4, elevation now 11 degrees."

The crews of the turrets imputed the new information and loaded. Once reported as reloaded, Commander Douglas ordered. "Fire."

Again the ship shuttered as the guns fired at once and again a few seconds later shell splash were observed. "Straddled. Commence firing at will."

Upon that order, the guns fired out as soon as they were loaded and corrections made from the observers. Within 10 minutes a ceasefire was called as barges were on fire and sinking. Commander Douglas looked at Castle who was just amazed. "Any questions Rick?"

"All the information is through the viewfinder?" Castle asked.

Commander Douglas nodded. "Wind, ship and enemy speed along with bearing and range. You have to estimate the elevation with the tick marks, but after a while you will get the hang of it. Have a look."

Castle was intrigued now, so he walked up to the view finder. The elevation tick marks that Commander Douglas talked about where there, and indeed, the range, speed of the Arizona, enemy ship speed, wind, and bearing were given to him. He stepped away. "That is impressive."

"Next time out you get to do this." Commander Douglas smiled as he shook Castle's hand.

Castle had this grin on his face knowing he was looking forward to it.

 **July 18** **th** **, 1941**

 **Naval Base Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

"Good maintenance and training evolution gentlemen. We accomplished all of our goals, and there will be little down time this go around." Captain Valkenburgh said in the wardroom just soon after the ship had docked early that morning. He looked at his notes. "The admiral is pleased on how well the ship, and departments perform and how the new personnel in some of the departments handled everything the first time out. Deck watch roster is out for the weekend. See to your departments before liberty call is sounded. Lieutenant Castle a word when please. That is all gentlemen."

Castle remained behind as the other officers filed out of the wardroom and to their departments for shops. Captain Valkenburgh waited till the door was closed. "Any concerns about Tolliver?"

"None sir, he performed well in all accounts, even in the tracking exercise yesterday." Castle remarked with a smile. The Admiral had arranged for a carrier squadron to come by the division so the gunners could get practice with tracking aircraft on an attack run. "He is listening to the senior men, letting them take charge, asking questions, making corrections or recommendations sir. He'll be fine sir."

"Good to know, and Commander Douglas is impressed with you as well in your preparation for the turnover so keep up the good work." Captain Valkenburgh said smiling to Castle with a hand shake and a smile. "Tell your girlfriend not to wear you out to much."

"Thank you sir, and I'll tell her that, after I killed Ryan and Esposito." Castle replied with a smirk on his face. He came to attention but saw Captain Valkenburgh wave him off. "Morning sir."

"Morning Rick." Captain Valkenburgh said with a smile and shake of his head.

As noon approached, liberty call was growing closer and the sailors were getting anxious to get ashore, except for those that had the watch. For Castle he had no watch that weekend so he could focus on seeing his daughter, mother and Kate. The speakers came to life. "Liberty call for all hands except watch standers."

The crew cheered and started towards the railing where duty boats were waiting to take them ashore. Castle waited for the crowd to die down a bit before getting in the fifth duty boat. Ten minutes later he arrived back at the pier and climbed up the ladder on the shore side, and to his surprise Kate was waiting for him in a blue cocktail dress, and simple rolls in her hair. He walked up to her. "Hey I was going to call you from the shore office."

"I have the next two days off so I thought I would surprise you." Kate stated. She took his arm and led him away from the area towards where a cab was waiting. "So I figured a lunch at the Royal Hawaiian before dinner this evening."

"Sounds great to me. But it may be hard to get a table at the restaurant." Castle remarked.

"Who said anything about eating in the restaurant?" Kate answered climbing into the cab.

Castle smiled and climbed into the taxi which took off as soon as the door was closed.

 **Additional Note: The paint filled shells were a common practice to protect the aircraft towing the target drogue behind it. Tracking exercises like mentioned in the story do take place that way the gunners can practice on a aircraft making a attack run. With the Arizona and her last modernization which took place before Pearl Harbor in Brementon Washington, would have modern day equipment back then installed including the latest in range finding and view finding equipment. Any questions about the gun ranges, please PM me. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and postive comments. This chapter didnt have that many time frame jumps but the next one will seemed to move pretty quickly. Please enjoy the update and please keep the reviews and comments coming.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **July 18** **th** **, 1941**

 **Royal Hawaiian Waikiki, Territory of Hawaii**

The light hit Castle in the face as he dozed, which caused him to stir a bit. He opened his eyes and looked around remembering where he was. He looked down at the figure laying against his chest and smiled at the sight. He didn't really expect his relationship with Kate to go this fast, but he was happy he was here with her. He stroked her hair. "Hey."

She slowly stirred as she curled up tighter against him. She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Hey, what time is it?"

Castle checked his watch. "Almost four. I tell you I was not expecting that when I got home."

Kate sat up a little bit and looked him in the eyes. "I usually don't do that and I don't want it to change….."

"Kate, stop. I never thought of you like that; not when I first met you and definitely not now." Castle said interrupting her. He saw her looking at him in disbelief so he threw in what he felt. "I wanted to go slower to with us but I don't regret what we did."

Kate saw his face and knew he was telling the truth. "Rick I care for you very much, and I have never been happier than I am now."

"Me too." Castle replied with a smile that got Kate smiling as well. They shared a slow kiss. As the kiss broke, Kate laid her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. "What do you feel like for dinner?"

"I'm flexible. Let me get cleaned up first." Kate remarked sitting up and grabbing a robe she had brought from the bathroom when they first arrived. She walked into the bathroom, putting her hair in a shower cap and turning on the shower.

Castle sat there thinking about what they should do for dinner until it hit him. He reached over for the phone. "Pearl City 7-3115 please."

The phone rang for a couple seconds. "Hello Castle residence." Alexis said answering the phone.

"Hey honey it is me." Castle said to his daughter. He looked at his watch again. "Where is mother?

"She went to the store with Samantha to get the last bit to finish dinner." Alexis replied as her grandmother walked back in to the house. "Hold on here she is. Welcome home daddy."

Castle smiled as his daughter said that. "Thank you pumpkin."

"Richard welcome home, but where are you?" Martha asked her son as she took the phone from her granddaughter.

"With Kate at the Royal Hawaiian relaxing." Castle said semi-half truthfully. He looked towards the bathroom as the shower still.

"Say no more dear." Martha replied with a smile on her face. She could image what they were actually doing.

"Thank you mother, now I have one more question." Castle said into the phone. He knew what he wanted to ask next and he already knew the answer. "Is there enough for one more at dinner?"

"Yes you know there is dear." Martha replied with a huge smile on her face. She turned and motioned Alexis to come over. "Bring Kate to dinner because we would love to meet her."

"We'll be over shortly mother see you soon." Castle remarked after which he hung up the phone as the shower turned off. He turned and saw Kate coming out of the bathroom with her robe on. "Mother and Alexis would like to see you and have you over for dinner?"

Kate thought about it for second. Her face went to a look of concern. "I would love to Rick but is this too soon? What is they don't like me?"

Castle sat up as she came over and sat down her him. He took her in his arms and gave her a light kiss. "Don't be foolish. They'll love you trust me. They see how you make me."

Kate still uneasy felt a little better after that. At the Castle household as Castle and Kate were talking, Martha and Alexis had huge grins on their faces. Martha turned towards the kitchen. "Samantha add one more helping to the menu, while I get out the good china."

"I'll get the wine." Alexis also added with a huge smile on her face.

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle pulled his car into the driveway and shut off the engine about an hour after he spoke to his mother. He looked over at Kate who was definitely nervous, but still looking stunning in the dress that she wore when she met him at the dock. He grabbed her hand. "Hey Kate you will be fine. Trust me they will love you."

"Just nervous Rick that's all. It's a big step for us after two dinner dates." Kate replied with a weak smile. Yet when she saw his calming smile at her, she felt better. "Thank you babe for inviting me."

"Thank my mother when you see her." Castle told her. He leaned over and gave her a kiss. He got out and walked around to her side and opened her door. "Come on."

Kate got out of the car picking up the bag of wine that they had bought when they left the hotel. Castle and her walked hand and hand towards the door. He opened it and there waiting in the living room was Alexis and Martha. Castle let Kate go for a second to kiss them hello. "Mother, Alexis, this is Kate Beckett, Lieutenant US Navy Nurse Corps."

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rodgers." Kate said shaking Martha's hand. She handed Martha the bottle of wine. "This is for you."

"Pleasure is all mine dear and thank you for the wine." Martha replied with a huge smile on her face. She turned to Alexis. "This is Alexis, Richards's daughter and my granddaughter."

"Please to meet you Lieutenant Beckett." Alexis replied with a smile on her face.

Kate returned the smile already starting to feel at ease. "Pleasure to meet you Alexis and please call me Kate."

"Well I for one am starving, what did Samantha make today mother?" Castle said breaking up the introduction in the living room. He heard the 5 o'clock news on in the background. "Alexis can you change it to something more lively please."

Alexis nodded as Martha looked at Richard. "Samantha made steaks for dinner tonight, more than enough for everyone, with Hawaiian salad and fruit cocktail."

"Sounds lovely." Kate replied as Martha turned and led the pair towards the dining room as Alexis changed stations to KQED San Francisco. As they arrived at the table the elegant setting was out. "This looks beautiful."

"Thank you dear. Samantha does the cooking for us, but that is all. We do everything else." Martha stated as they sat down at the table. "When we first arrived, Richard was the only who cooked, so we needed somebody, and Samantha came to us from an agency to help when he is gone."

"And I love every minute of my time here Mrs. Rodgers." Samantha remarked as she came out of the kitchen with the salad first setting the tray down and passing them out. She saw Kate's look. "They treat me like family and pay me very well. Even tried to give me holidays off, but I come by anyway to make sure everything is good for them."

"I even watch Samantha's children for her when we have off from school and she wants some time outside the house." Alexis mentioned as she handed Kate a photo that was taken sometime earlier that year. "They are very sweet, just like their mother."

Kate smiled at the photo and passed it back to Alexis. They began eating dinner, with Alexis and Martha asking questions to Kate, mainly the same ones Rick had asked when he and Kate first went out to dinner. By the time desert was served, Rick had sent Samantha home and served desert himself as the ladies talked. After desert, everyone moved into the living room where music from San Fransico's radio station still played. Kate sat next to Rick as he put his arm around her. "You have a lovely home here."

"Thank you dear. We love it here, and hopefully with Richard's promotion, it means sticking around for a while longer than his last assignment before the Arizona." Martha stated with a smile that got Alexis and Castle laughing.

"Six months assigned at Dutch harbor as a supply officer." Castle told Kate who was confused by the comment. He kissed her temple. "They didn't need trained gunnery officers, but needed me for some reason. I kept the ladies back in San Francisco."

""Got to love the navy." Kate remarked that got a chuckle out of everyone. She then looked at Martha. "Where is the bathroom Mrs. Rodgers?"

"Please call me Martha. I'll show you." Martha said in reply. She got up and led Kate to where the bathroom. She returned a moment later. She smiled at her son. "Dear she is absolute peach. I think she fits you rather well."

"Thank you mother." Castle said in reply smiling at her. He then turned to Alexis. "How do you feel sweetie?"

"I agree with grams dad. You two complete each other." Alexis said with huge smile on her face.

Castle turned as Kate came back down the hallway and rejoined him on the couch he was sitting on. He smiled at her and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Thank you coming."

Kate surprised by the kiss smiled back. "Thank you for inviting me."

The family spend most of the evening talking and enjoying each other's company.

 **July 22, 1941**

 **USS Arizona**

Castle walked down passageway of the Arizona towards the gunnery office as Ryan followed him closely. He tossed a glance back over his shoulder. "No Ryan, you cannot make that decision on the premise of being a gun captain alone."

"Why not sir?" Ryan asked as they continued the discussion down the passageway. "It's just swapping out Jenkins for Holland as loaders. Chief said it was a good idea."

"Have you cleared with Ensign Tolliver?" Castle asked stopping and turning around and looking at Ryan. He saw the look on his face. "That's what I thought. I'm officially turning over the battery in 10 days, and you and the rest of the battery still go to me. Start going through him."

Ryan came to at ease position. "It's not that he's not approachable sir, its more on the lines is that we haven't gotten used to him yet sir."

"Ryan, take your request through Ensign Tolliver, and if he signs off on it, I will do so, but until then no switching around the crews." Castle said admonishing Ryan. He felt bad for it, he had to back off now and let the new battery commander start making the decisions. "That is all."

"Aye sir." Ryan replied. He waited for Castle to start back up the corridor and towards the main deck again.

Castle walked into the office where Tolliver was waiting for him. "Did you know about this Tolliver?"

"No sir, I found out when you were reprimanding Ryan sir." Tolliver stated as he remained standing as Castle sat down in one of the desk.

Castle looked the man over for a moment before speaking. "The message got through I think, but I would recommend start showing more leadership skills otherwise you will not make it."

"Aye sir." Tolliver replied as he passed over paperwork to Castle. "The weekly maintenance records sir."

"Thank you." Castle replied as he took the paper. Tolliver left the office, and Castle blew out a sigh, wishing Kate was having a better day than him.

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

Kate was in fact not having a very good day as well. She was tired from pulling the midnight to eight am watch and had been hoping that as soon as she was off, she would have been relived to go to her room and sleep. Yet Gina had come down with a case of the stomach flu, so Kate had been forced to pull a double to cover Gina's shift in the care ward. She looked at the corpsman. "I don't care petty officer, this report has been filled out wrong. Do it again."

Lieutenant Commander Randall walked into the care ward and saw how Kate was holding up. "You ok Beckett?"

"Yes ma'am just a little tired that is all." Kate replied half-heartily. In truth she wishes she was at her room asleep or at Rick's house enjoying the company of Martha and Alexis.

"I know, but you can't let that cloud your judgement." Commander Randall stated as she sat down on the desk. She looked at Kate. "Have you thought about taking a step back from the clinic you volunteer at, or your relationship?"

"Neither of those effect my duties ma'am." Kate replied without anger but she wanted too. She got up and stretched. "I work at the clinic on my off days, and my relationship with Lieutenant Castle is no one's business, especially yours ma'am."

Commander Randall smiled. "Just asking, because you have been seeing a lot of him lately?"

Kate sat back down. "We are enjoying each other's company, ma'am but we are both professional when it…."

"Commander Randall, as long as her relationship doesn't affect her duties, it is none of our business." Captain Bryan said to the both of them. "Kate, came to let you know that Ensign Bidwell will be reliving you in hour."

"Yes sir." Kate replied as she had hoped that Rick was having a better day than she was.

 **July 25, 1941**

 **North Shore, Territory of Hawaii**

The week had not been good for Castle and Beckett. Castle was trying to finish the turnover of both the battery and the gunnery department to which caused him many late nights this week, and for Kate, she and her team at the midnight shift at the hospital most of the week except for the two days that Kate had pulled double shifts. They had talked on the phone most evenings when they could, but rarely saw each other except for one time during the week when Castle brought her dinner from the Royal Hawaiian. Now they were both off, and had the weekend free from their duties.

"Where are we going Rick?" Kate asked happy to finally to see him in person longer than a fifteen minute stop by.

"I'll show you here in a minute." Castle remarked as he drove the car up the road towards a special spot. He slowed the car down as he saw the turn off. He made the right turn and drove down the path towards the secluded beach. About a quarter mile down the trail he stopped the car a couple hundred yards from the beach. He got out and went to the truck retrieving the blanket and lunch basket that Samantha and his mother made for him when he told them of his plans. He opened the door and helped Kate out of the car. He took her hand and led her down the beach. "We stumbled upon this one day when exploring the island and it's been our favorite ever since."

Kate wondered what he was talking about when suddenly the trail widen and a beach perfectly pristine came into view. She gasped. "It's beautiful."

Castle smiled as he led her down onto the beach and settled into a spot where a large palm tree provided shade, but close enough to the water for them to go to without much of hassle. He spread the blanket out and started to take out the seared tuna, salad, wine and glasses. He chuckled. "Only you mother."

"What's that?" Kate remarked. She laughed too as Castle pulled out chocolate cake and prophylactics as well. "As least she is thoughtful."

"Yeah, we'll put those away for now." Castle replied with a smirk. Kate in her white sundress and rolls hairstyle sat down next to him. Castle poured her wine and himself a glass as well. They toasted, but as they did Castle looked at Kate lovingly. "Kate, I have never brought anybody here before, and for you to see this means a lot to me."

"It means a lot to me to Rick." Kate replied leaning forward and giving him a light kiss on the lips. She put her forehead against his and stared into his. "In the short time, I know more about you than I did my last boyfriend."

"I feel the same about you." Castle remarked with a smile on his face. He turned and set his and her glass down. He took her hands in his. "It's been a very long time I felt this way about anyone."

Kate replied with a smile on her face. "I feel the same."

Castle caressed her face as his smile grew. "I love you Kate Beckett."

"And I love you Richard Castle." Kate Beckett replied. They kissed tenderly growing more passionately. They only broke their kiss as the sounds of many aircraft roaring over head as an army air corps squadron raced by caused them to look up. They laughed and took out their dinner and ate it right there on the beach.

 **Additional note: Phone numbers were based on neighborhoods or towns were they switchboard was located. So Pearl City may have its own block of numbers, and you would say Pearl City and what ever the last five numbers of your house number were. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind words and reviews of the story. i will do one more chapter with time jumps then we will reach the attack. I hope everyone enjoys the update and please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **July 28, 1941**

 **USS Arizona**

 **Naval Base Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle walked down the corridor of flag country towards Admiral Kidd's quarters. He had just finished off the turnover paperwork of the battery and gunnery department and submitted it to Captain Valkenburgh for his approval. He was tired, despite having the weekend off, which he spent most of it with Kate and his family. The thought of seeing Kate everyday helped him get through these days, and even nights when she had the night watch or him the overnight OOD duty. His thought of his girlfriend and love of his life was interrupted when he arrived at the Admirals quarters. He nodded to the Marine on Duty. "Lieutenant Castle to see the Admiral?"

The Marine nodded, knocked and stated Castle's name and stood aside to let him in. To Castle's surprise, Ensign Tolliver, Lieutenant Commander Douglas, and the Captain were all in the admiral's stateroom. Castle came to attention. "Good morning sir."

"Good Morning Rick, take a seat." Admiral Kidd said in reply. He waited until Castle was sitting down before beginning. "I want to congratulate all of you on a smooth turn over. Your hard work made it possible and the process completed ahead of schedule. We are heading out next week for another week of training, but this week I wanted the turn over completed before we head out. So since it is completed, I have authorized Captain Valkenburgh to grant you three a three day leave. Lieutenant Castle we'll hold your promotion ceremony on Friday at 10 am. You can invite your family and your girlfriend if you want."

"Thank you sir." Castle also replied after the three officers acknowledged the leave and the news from the Admiral.

"Lieutenant Donaldson will act as department head for the next three days, but you are all on leave until 2359 July 31st." Captain Valkenburgh told the three officers with a smile on his face. He got up and handed them their leave chits. "Congratulations all of you, now enjoy your time off."

"Aye sir." The trio replied coming to attention and after requesting permission to be dismissed, left the admiral's quarters. Castle made his way to the communications shack which had a landline hook up in it and place a call.

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

Kate Beckett walked down the corridor to deliver a supply request to the supply officer of the hospital. She since the weekend had been nothing but constant smiles and her relationship with Lieutenant Castle had made its rounds already thanks to Gina, but to Kate she didn't care. She had the feeling nothing could stand in the way of them.

"Lieutenant Beckett, phone for you ma'am." The on duty corpsman said from the lobby.

"Thank you." Kate replied walking into the lobby and over to the duty desk picking up the phone. "Lieutenant Beckett, how can I help you?"

"Hey Kate it's me." Castel said from the Arizona. He dismissed the smile of the communications chief with a wave. "I know you are busy so I'll make this short."

Kate was curious now. "Okay what is it Rick?"

Castle smiled as he got ready to tell her the news. "I got a 3 day leave chit, and I'm heading a shore here soon."

"Oh that is wonderful babe. I'll see you tonight and we'll make plans." Kate replied with a smile on her face. She looked at her watch. "I got to go drop off this request. See you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too." Castle replied hanging up the phone and thanking the chief. Now all Castle wanted to do was get ashore and spend time with Kate and his family.

Kate's smile grew larger as she hung up the phone to continue her duties.

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Alexis came into the living room from kitchen shortly after dinner with a glass of water. "I say we spend the next three days on the North Shore."

"Alexis dear, Kate doesn't have the leave your father does." Martha reminded her granddaughter with a smile. "We could just relax here at the house."

"I could always meet you guys at the North Shore after my day is complete." Kate remarked as she and Castle sipped at glasses of wine from dinner. "This should just….."

"No grams is right Kate you are part of us now, though not formally yet." Alexis replied with smile directed at her father.

"Slow down pumpkin." Castle replied with a laugh that got everyone laughing as well. He looked at the three of them. He turned his head towards the radio when something caught his attention.

"Well how about the Royal Hawaiian? Kate could join us at the hotel when her day ends?" Martha mentioned to the family. Yet Castle wasn't paying attention. "Richard, did you hear me?"

Castle turned his head back towards everyone. "Excuse me a minute mother. Alexis turn up the radio please?"

Alexis nodded and went to the radio turning up the volume. "Again repeating our top news story again tonight. The Japanese Military today occupied the French colony of French Indochina. French colonial personnel and military signed an agreement that will allow them to continue rule over their colony with oversight from the Japanese military and civilian government."

"What does that mean dad?" Alexis asked after her father nodded for her to turn back down the radio.

"With the French defeated in Europe, they couldn't defend their colonies, so the Japanese took the opportunity to grab territory." Castle replied to his daughter's inquiry. He looked at the concern looks on everybody's face. So he decide to relieve those fears. "Relax everyone I don't think the fleet will move. Now I believe mother said something about the Royal Hawaiian?"

The women still concerned decided to put the news on the backburner for now.

 **July 30, 1941**

 **Waikiki, Territory of Hawaii**

For the Castle's and Kate, they had finally decided on just staying at the house and driving everywhere they wanted to go. On the first day of leave, Castle, Alexis and Martha drove down to Honolulu to enjoy a shopping excursion for the ladies, while Castle stayed at home and caught up on much need work around the house. Then today, they headed down to Waikiki to enjoy the day on the beach before meeting Kate at the Manu for dinner. Now sitting at a table, they waited for Kate to arrive before ordering dinner. Castle looked around hoping to see her.

"Richard relax, the girl will be here." Martha remarked at the sight of her son looking around for his girlfriend.

"I know, but I was hoping she would have been here by now." Castle remarked as he drank his scotch from the glass.

"Well, if it wasn't for a delayed inventory, I would have been a while ago." Kate remarked as the hostess walked her up to the table. Castle stood up and gave her a kiss, and pulled out her chair for her to sit. "I do apologize for that. How long were you waiting?"

"Not that long dear." Martha stated as Castle signaled for their waiter to bring Kate a glass of scotch. "Richard are you sure she wants scotch?"

"Dewars straight up, no ice." Kate told the waiter as he came by. The waiter nodded as he handed her a menu.

Martha chuckled as the waiter walked away. "So an inventory this late in the day?"

Kate nodded as the waiter brought her scotch. "The supply officer ordered it, because he is being transferred to Cavite."

Castle took her by the shoulder and gave her a light kiss on the lips. "Well at least you should be completed here soon right?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow." Kate remarked as she sipped at her scotch. She nodded as she sipped at her scotch. She shifted in the seat to get more comfortable. "So how was everyone's day?"

"We had a good day on the beach, yet we wished you could join us Kate." Alexis stated as she sipped at the glass of water.

"By the time I got through bandages and dressings, I was thinking the same thing." Kate remarked that got everyone laughing as the waiter came over.

Alexis and Martha both decided on the seared tuna plate with vegetables and fruit cocktail, Castle decided on the steak, potatoes and veggies, while Kate went with the pork roast instead of steak. As the waiter walked away, Star Dust was being played by the live band that was there that night. Castle got up and held out his hand. "Care to dance Kate, while we wait on dinner?"

"While I would love to Rick." Kate remarked with a huge smile on her faces as she took his hand and followed him onto the dance floor.

Martha and Alexis sat back in their chairs with smiles as they watch the two lovers lose each other in their eyes as they danced.

 **July 31, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital, Pearl Harbor**

On the last day of leave, Rick would rather not be in uniform but he needed to be when going to the Naval Hospital to make a request that really should have been made when he and Kate first got together, but with everything that was going on with the turnover, he had forgotten. He saluted the sailors coming out of the building and strolled in. In the lobby was Captain Bryan who was waiting for him since he received the phone call from Castle. "Hey Lieutenant Castle, what can I do for you?"

Castle sighed and took a breath. "Hey Captain Bryan, I know its last minute, but my ceremony is tomorrow, and I would love for Kate…. I mean Lieutenant Beckett to be there."

Captain Bryan laughed as he clasped Castle's shoulders. "She already made the request to me and Commander Randall a few days ago. She will be there Rick, relax. She just has to stand a midnight shift in the care ward Sunday."

Castle nodded and shook Captain Bryan's hand. "Thank you sir for allowing her to be there."

"No problem at all Mr. Castle, because you two seem to fit each other well." Captain Bryan stated with a huge smile on his face. "Congratulations again Lieutenant Commander Castle."

"Not yet sir but thank you." Castle replied with his own smile on his face. He came to attention before starting to leave the hospital when he noticed Kate standing by the entrance. He came over. "You knew I was too busy?"

"I figured as much, plus I wanted to spare you the rush of trying to get over here." Kate remarked with a smile on her face. She patted his arm. "I'll see you tonight."

"You bet you will. Who else will help me prepare." Castle remarked with a laugh as she playfully slapped his arm and he gave her shoulders a squeeze before walking out of the hospital.

 **August 1, 1941**

 **USS Arizona, Naval Base Pearl Harbor**

The ships company plus a few dignitaries such as Castle's family and girlfriend, and civilian authorities from the Island were present on the rear deck of the USS Arizona for the promotion ceremony of Lieutenant Castle. As much as Castle and Kate had tried, Lanie was barred from attending the promotion ceremony on the main deck. She had to view it from a platform near the hatchway that led to the galley. Lanie tried to explain she was ok with it, but to Kate and Castle it was unfair. Yet there wasn't anything they could do about it now. As Castle stood by near the rear of the ships company trying to calm his nerves before the ceremony began. He then heard the ships bugle of the Marine detachment sound attention. Then Captain Valkenburgh's voice come over the speakers of the sound system brought aboard to do this ceremony. "Lieutenant Richard Castle, front and center."

Castle at attention marched, and performed the precise movements as he approached where Captain Valkenburgh and Admiral Kidd were waiting. He stopped in front of Admiral Kidd, and came about to face the division commander and saluted which was returned before Captain Valkenburgh first brought up a blue folding jacket. "From: Commander Battleship Division number 1, To: Lieutenant Richard Castle. Letter of commendation: As Officer in charge of anti-aircraft battery number 1, your devotion to constantly train your men beyond standards set by higher command, the welfare and well-being of your sailors, and to education yourself on the constant changing nature of warfare has set an example for others to emulate. With the willingness of your ability to adapt and overcome certain difficulties you have maintain the highest standards of officer within the naval service. Your dedication to duty and service stands within highest forms of the Naval Service. Signed Admiral Issac C. Kidd."

Captain Valkenburgh handed to the chief standing next to him. He brought up another folder. "From Captain Franklin Valkenburgh, USS Arizona, To: Lieutenant Richard Castle, Letter of commendation. As the Officer in charge of anti-aircraft battery number 1, you set an example for other officers on board and in the fleet to emulate by constantly meeting and exceeding standards despite a constant turnover of personnel and changing equipment. Your ability to train your crews on new threats, and bring them up to speeds shows your dedication to duty. You are an example of the highest forms of tradition of an officer of the Naval Service. Signed Captain Franklin Valkenburgh."

This time Captain Valkenburgh brought up a white sheet of paper and read it aloud. "From Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet, To Lieutenant Richard Castle. Subject: Discharge from the rank of Lieutenant. Lieutenant Richard Castle hereby you are discharged from the rank of Lieutenant on the first day of August in the year of lord nine teen hundred and forty one and are hereby eligible for the next rank. Signed Husband E. Kimmel, Admiral Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet."

Captain Valkenburgh switched papers. "From The President of the United States, To Lieutenant Richard Castle: Subject Promotion to rank of Lieutenant Commander. To who shall see these presents, know that posing special trust in the confidence and abilities of Lieutenant Richard E. Castle, I do here by appoint this officer a Lieutenant Commander in the United States Navy to rank as such on the first day of August, 1941, and by the order of the United States Congress, this appointee will faithfully carry out the duties and the abilities to which the grade appointed. I do strictly charge all personnel of lesser grade to render obedience to appropriate orders. And this appointee will carry out such orders from time to time by superiors acting to the rules and articles governing the Armed forces of the United States America. Given under my hand and by the direction of the President in Washington DC on this twenty-fourth in the month of July in the year of our Lord nine-teen hundred and forty one, the Honorable Franklin Knox, Secretary of the Navy."

Captain Valkenburgh held up another piece of paper. "From Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet, to Lieutenant Ricard E. Castle, Subject: Recalled to Active Duty with Rank of Lieutenant Comander. Richard E. Castle, you are hereby recalled to active duty with the rank of Lieutenant Commander on this the first day of August in the year of our lord nine teen hundred and forty one. Signed Husband E. Kimmel, Admiral Commander in Chief Pacific Fleet."

As Captain Valkenburgh passed the final papers over to the Chief, Admiral Kimmel now came forward. "Raise your right hand and repeat after me."

Castle knew what was coming. He had said them every time he reupped or got promoted. "I Richard E. Castle, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies foreign and domestic, and I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same. That I take this obligation freely and without mental reservation or purpose of evasion, and that I will discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter so help me god."

"Congratulations Lieutenant Commander." Admiral Kidd said shaking Castle's hand as Captain Valkenburgh handed the Admiral everything who handed it to Rick. "Who would you like to help you pin these on?"

Castle didn't even think about it. "My mother, daughter, and Lieutenant Kate Beckett sir."

Captain Valkenburgh stepped to one side. "Mrs. Rodgers, Ms. Castle, Lieutenant Kate Beckett come forward please."

Ryan and Esposito had been tasked to escort Martha and Alexis up as Kate walked behind them. She saluted the two senior officers before taking one of the shoulder boards off Castle and putting the other one on, as Martha and Alexis did the same. She took a step back, allowing Martha and Alexis by before saluting and returning to her seat. Captain Valkenburgh and Admiral Kidd said they were proud of him and expected more of the same. Then Captain Valkenburgh looked ahead. "Lieutenant Commander Castle post."

Castle saluted the two officers, did a left face, and marched off towards the area he came from. As soon as he arrived, and resumed his position, Admiral Kidd turned to Captain Valkenburgh and spoke before stepping off himself. Captain Valkenburgh came up. "All standing orders remain in place, the crew is dismissed from quarters."

The officers and men of the Arizona broke their formations and started to form a line where Castle was, or move to head below decks to change out of their dress whites. The line moved quickly as the officers and men came up. In 15 minutes, Martha, Alexis and Kate were standing by him as he shook the last hand. Chief Smith walked up to Castle and saluted. "Sir, there is a reception in the wardroom, and your family and Lieutenant Beckett is invited."

"Very well chief carry on." Castle stated. The chief nodded and moved off with the group following close behind. "Well let's see if I can do this now too."

"You'll do wonderful Richard." Martha assured her son.

Alexis nodded. "I agree dad."

"Same here Rick." Kate also added as they climbed through the hatch and proceeded inside.

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle had agreed to a few drinks with his friends and some of his fellow officers afterwards as soon as liberty call was sounded on the Arizona. They proceed to a ball room they had rented out for a couple hours to toast the new shoulder boards. By six Castle had returned to the house in a cab, no worse for wear, but definitely feeling the alcohol. "Whew. Those guys from the department really know how to have a good time."

"You do look a little peaked Rick." Kate said chuckling as she brought over a glass of water to him as he sat down on the couch. She gave him a light kiss and came back crinkling her nose. "Oh man, talk about cheap scotch."

"Along with cheap beer and I think whiskey too." Castle remarked as he placed his head on the sofa. He closed his eyes. "Thank god I had the big lunch onboard."

Kate smiled and chuckled. "Yeah or otherwise you wouldn't be able to eat this fabulous meal we put together for you. Lanie tell the man what we are having."

Castle lifted his head and smiled at his friend who came out of the kitchen looking elegant in a black dress and heels. Her hair falling just to her shoulders with top reverse roll. "You look good Lanie."

Lanie smiled. "Thank you Rick. We are having baked chicken, steak, collard greens, salad, dinner rolls, fruit, and for desert my apple pie."

Castle lightly shook his head. "I might not be able to get back aboard early Monday."

Kate looked sad. "Five days out."

"Four and half really. Should be back in sometime Friday morning." Castle reassured her. He slowly got up and turned on the radio. "Maybe some good music is on."

"Again our top story, Japan's takeover of French Indochina is complete as they occupy Saigon, the capital of the French Colony. In a move today, President Roosevelt ordered all oil shipments to Japan stopped, placing an embargo on the island country. In North Africa, Axis forces continue to hammer at the British forces who are entering their fourth month of siege at the port city of Tobruk. In the Soviet Union, German forces continue to chase the Red Army from defensive positons all across the countryside…."

Castle turned off the radio and looked back to where every lady he knew on the island was looking at him. "No news. Alexis put on a record."

Alexis nodded and moved towards the cabinet as Martha came close. "Richard what does this mean?"

"Look, don't worry about it. Japan and the United States are still talking. I'm sure this will all blow over." Castle said with more confidence than he felt. He took Kate's hand and looked at everyone. "Let's eat."

Everyone nodded and moved towards the table as Louis Armstrong began to fill the house.

 **Additional note: The wording for the letter of commendations was hard to write because of trying not to repeat the same stuff over again, and if I remember correctly a command may have discharged you from your last rank before appointing you to your current rank but I couldn't** **remember. Also at the time, Secretaries of the Army and Navy would sign off on promotion** **warrant for the President or at least according to the books i read they did. Hope you enjoy the update.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the longest Chapter I wrote, that is why it took me a couple days to completely finish it. I wanted to show how everything went through out the time jump to right before the attack. I hope you enjoy this update and please keep the reviews coming.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **August 5** **th** **, 1941**

 **150 Miles Southwest of Pearl Harbor**

Castle looked through the view finder and searched for the barges that would be anchored this far from the islands for target practice. Yet the sea was not helping matters much today as the waves topped 10 feet as a south by southwest wind blew in. This was his first test as gunnery officer and the day was not going so well. The previous day the division along with some destroyers and cruisers had practice combine operations together with both anti-air and anti-submarine threats. Now today they would practice surface gunfire, if he could find the barges.

Castle finally saw the target flag of a barge as it came into the viewer's frame of vision. He picked up the talker. "Bridge, gunnery, target sighted."

As Castle made the notations on a chart, the bousn pipe went off on the speaker. "Attention all personnel, stay clear of the weather decks. Main battery fire will commence."

Castle went back to the view find and focused on the flag. The barges were dancing on the waves, but he focused on the center barge, his target for this exercise. "Target enemy barge. Range 14751, bearing 287 degrees, speed 0. Wind 25 knots south by southwest, ship speed 13 knots. Charge 5."

As the talker repeated the information, Castle went back to the chart and made the notations. In the turrets, crews raced to load and make the adjustments of each individual turret and guns. Castle went to the viewer again. With the waves forcing the barges to go up and down he had to make a call. "Elevation 14."

The individual guns of the turrets raised up and like before Admiral Kidd gave the go ahead. But the purpose of this exercise was for the battleships and cruisers to provide greater firepower while the destroyers would race in and launch a simulated torpedo strike against the "enemy force". Castle heard the order come over the talker's headset. "All guns fire."

Castle knew the flight time and waited the appropriate time as he watch through the view finder. "Splash, long. Target distance now 14520, bearing 280, speed 0, wind speed 22 south by southwest, ship speed 13, charge 5. Elevation 12."

The crew raced and reloaded as the new information was imputed into the guns. With the rough seas, they knew it would be a longer evolution this time. All guns reported up, and Castle gave the command again. "Fire."

The ship shuttered as the rounds flew out of the barrels as the crew began the race to reload. Castle viewed the target barges as the seconds ticked by. The shells exploded short so Castle again gathered the information. "Splash short. Distance now 14213, bearing 269, speed still 0, wind speed 23 knots south by southwest, ship speed 13, charge 5, elevation 13 degrees."

The guns swung to the new information fed to them by their new gunnery officer as the guns were reloaded. Once reported as up, Castle gave the command again. "Fire."

The ship shuttered once more as she fired as the guns crews again began the process of the reload as Castle viewed through the finder. The seconds ticked away but as Castle viewed the target barge, splashes were since both long and short. "Straddle. Commence independent firing."

The crews in the turret raced to reload as spotters both in gunnery began to feed information as Castle also feed information to the spotters and such. The cruisers joined in as the destroyers raced towards the barges. Within an hour the exercise was over and the "enemy" was defeated and they group began to sail away from the target area towards their next assignment. Up in Gunnery, Castle was filling out the paperwork as well as making notes for himself. Captain Valkenburgh walked in. "Castle?"

"Sir, I'm…." Castle started to say getting to his feet.

"Sit, it's alright." Captain Valkenburgh stated coming in and taking a seat. Seeing the expenditure reports filled out and as well as other paperwork necessary for the exercise, the Captain noticed the note taking. "For first time as gunnery, and in rough seas you did well."

"Not to my standards sir." Castle quipped smiling at the Captain as he made the notes.

Captain Valkenburgh also chuckled. "It takes months to get really proficient at it Rick, and in three adjustments you got us on target. Admiral Kidd is pleased. You didn't fail."

"I know that sir, but I would like to improve on it sir." Castle remarked looking at his Captain.

Captain Valkenburgh smiled at Rick and grasped his shoulder. "I knew you would say that. Don't worry Rick, we have plenty of time."

Castle nodded and returned to his paperwork as soon as the Captain left.

 **August 8** **th** **1941**

 **Naval Base Pearl Harbor Hawaii**

The Arizona, her division along with the cruisers and destroyers assigned to her for the exercise pulled in and docked at Pearl Harbor early that Friday morning. They spend the last two days out working on ship to shore bombardment and night time firing exercises. Now the ships were taking on the supplies of ammo, fuel, and supplies they had gone through during the evolution. Ensign Tolliver's working party had finish loading the ammo into the magazines when mail call was sounded. He was excited because his wife wrote him a letter, but the smile vanished from his face when he read it. He told the chief what he wanted done before he went inside the ship to the gunnery office where Castle was sitting signing off on reports. Tolliver knocked on the door. Castle looked up. "Hey Sam come in. Ammo on-loaded?"

"Yes sir. And I gave chief the next assignment sir." Ensign Tolliver sat down in the chair and fidgeted with the letter. Castle looked at him. "Sir I received this letter from my wife, stating she is on her way to Pearl to rejoin me sir."

"That is a good thing isn't it." Castle replied with a smile on his face until he saw Tolliver's. "What is it Tolliver?"

"Sir she is pregnant and the plan was for her to have the baby back in San Diego, but she wants to join me here, and I have don't anything to plan for that sort of thing sir." Ensign Tolliver stated fidgeting nervously in the seat now.

Castle smiled at him. "No problem, we'll help you out. When is she supposed to arrive?"

"Next Friday sir." Tolliver remarked.

"God damn Tolliver, you know how slow the process is, and we have a week." Castle admonished the sailor now but felt bad for him when he saw the face. "You didn't know did you?"

"No sir." Ensign Tolliver said to his superior officer

"It's ok, and I apologize." Castle remarked as he picked up the phone and spoke few words to the OOD on deck. A couple minutes later Chief Smith walked in. Castle informed him on what is going on. "Chief can this happen?"

Chief Smith nodded. "Give me a couple days sir and I'll have them quarters."

Chief Smith smiled at Ensign Tolliver before leaving the office. Castle chuckled as Tolliver looked at Castle. "Man who can negotiate and forage his way through anything.

Castle and Tolliver chuckled as Esposito walked in. "Sir you have a couple boxes waiting for you on shore."

Castle nodded and looked at his watch. "If you and Ryan can help me with those, I'll run you both into Honolulu at liberty call."

Esposito nodded and left the office.

 **Honolulu, Territory of Hawaii**

Castle pulled the car up in front of the clinic and got out with Ryan and Esposito getting out right behind him. He opened the trunk as Lanie and Kate walked out. Castle smiled at the both of them. "Told you I come through."

"Never a doubt Castle." Lanie remarked as Ryan and Esposito got the boxes out.

"A little from me though." Kate smiled as she came around and gave Castle a small kiss on the lips. She was off through Monday and had missed him terribly. She saw Ryan and Espsoito helping out. "Are they supposed to be doing this?"

"It's alright ma'am we don't mind." Ryan stated carrying the first box into the clinic.

"Quite alright ma'am besides saves us the trouble of trying and get a cab." Esposito smirked as he walked right near Lanie. He stopped and held out his hand. "Gunners mate second class Javier Esposito ma'am."

"Dr. Lanie Parrish, civilian." Lanie replied with a smile on her face that got Esposito smiling as well. He carried his box into the clinic as Lanie watched him walk by before turning back to her two friends. "Cute."

Castle and Kate shook their heads, and a couple minutes later they were on the way towards downtown. Esposito leaned forward in his seat. "Sir is that doctor single or at least available here on the island?"

"Yes she is Esposito." Kate remarked with a smile from the front seat. She and Castle shared a smile with each other. "I can ask again if that is alright."

"It's quite alright ma'am, I have a feeling we'll be there plenty." Ryan remarked from the backseat tossing a smirk to his friend.

Castle and Kate just shook their heads with laughter. After they dropped Ryan and Esposito off, Castle and Kate pulled up in a parking lot and move towards the restaurant where they were going when Kate took his hand. She stepped in front of him. "Let's go to your place and have dinner."

"Samantha is off and mother and Alexis…" Castle started to say, but saw the look in her eyes. "I guess we could whip something up."

Castle and Kate returned to the car and drove off towards the Castle house.

 **September 16** **th** **, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate Beckett was not miserable but close to it. For the month of August, the fleet, specifically the Arizona would sail out for a few days of training before returning to Pearl or would remain in Pearl a week to conduct minor maintenance. Now the Arizona was on her longest exercise, a show of force if you will out beyond the normal training areas for a couple weeks. The ship and her division would be back that Friday. Thankfully for Kate, Alexis and Martha proved to be a good distraction and learning experience on this. She knocked on Captain Bryan's door. He looked up. "Kate come on in. How's it going with him being out so much longer?"

"Tough sir, but I am managing. Thank you sir." Kate stated as she sat down in the chair across the desk from the CO. She waited for him to finish off the report. When he looked up, she took a deep breath. "Sir, I am wondering about overnight passes?"

Captain Bryan leaned back in the chair. "I generally don't hand those out to nurses like I do corpsman. I try to look out for the nurses because of the male to female ratio on the island."

"I understand that sir, I do, but most nights, it would be simpler to stay at the Castle residence than come back to base because of the drive and hour. Respectfully sir." Kate stated as she shifted in her seat. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Is it your policy sir or CINCPAC policy to try and….."

"Stop right there Lieutenant." Captain Bryan held up his hand. He leaned forward in his chair and over the desk. "It is not CINCPAC's policy nor mine intent, but I am thinking about the safety of the nurses assigned under my command. I worry what may happen when drunken sailors find a couple good looking nurses strolling around Waikiki at 1am."

Captain Bryan leaned back and took a breath too. He looked at Kate. "I can understand your point too. Most nurses who find relationship want to spend most of the night with their friends."

"I understand sir, and if you change for one nurse you have to change for all of them." Kate remarked as Captain Bryan nodded. She started to get up. "Thank you for your time sir."

"Kate." Captain Bryan called out motioning her back to the chair. He got up and came around the desk and sat on the corner. "I've known Rick since the fleet largely moved here, and he is happier than I have seen him and your friends say the same about you, but you both are still in the service and if wanted that pass just to spend the night can largely be seen as conduct unbecoming a female officer, but I'll see what I can do to maybe adjust the policy a bit after consulting Commander Randall."

"Thank you sir." Kate remarked just feeling a bit better now. She got up. "Request permission to be dismissed sir."

"Granted." Captain Bryan said smiling.

Kate left the office with a small smile on her face knowing she had made her point.

 **Near Johnston Atoll**

 **Pacific Ocean**

"Alright gentlemen, last bit of news before we end this meeting." Castle said to the officers and Chiefs of the gunnery department. He looked at his notes. "We should be pulling back into Pearl sometime Thursday evening to Thursday night, but liberty call will not be sounded until the following morning."

There were groans from the officers and chiefs as they were wishing they could go ashore right away after a couple days at sea. Castle shook his head. "Trust me guys, I feel the pain, I have people to see too."

That brought laughter from everyone because everyone knew besides his mother and daughter, who Castle would really like to see once they got back to Pearl. Castle motioned them for the laughter to die down. "The division will spend about two weeks in port to do any maintenance prior to us heading back out for a week at the beginning of October, before the ship heads into the dry dock at Pearl for some hull maintenance and upgrades sometime towards the middle to the end of October."

Everyone nodded and wrote that down on their papers. Castle looked at the last of his notes. "Finally sometime in the first week of December, the division will be heading out for a night firing exercise. More details to follow. Questions?"

There were none from the group. "Alright dismissed."

The officers and chiefs left the wardroom and returned back to their duty stations as Castle smiled to himself. "I think I will be able to handle this."

 **October 21** **st** **, 1941**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate walked in from the kitchen carrying a glass of wine and scotch for Castle. The past month had been a busy one for them. The division returned in September and spent a couple weeks in port doing a maintenance cycle following their longer time out, then headed out in October at least for a couple days each week to maintain training and proficiency. The ship this time was in port getting ready for her mini overhaul. Kate sat down next to Castle and handed him his scotch. She sipped at it and then laid her head on his shoulders. "So glad you are in port."

"Me too. My bed here is definitely more comfortable than the one on board." Castle smirked as he gave her a light kiss on the head. The radio was on playing the local stations. "Mother and Alexis should be back from the movies in a couple hours."

"That's good, which means we can do other things." Kate remarked with a smirk on her face. But then the gong of the hour hit and the news came on. She sighed. "Can I change it, it gets worse everytime."

Before Castle could answer the newscaster voice came on. "Good evening Honolulu this the five o'clock news. Today's top story is the ongoing negotiations between the Empire of Japan and United States seemed to stall, and Secretary Hull feels that no further progress is expected to be made, but he remains optimistic. In Russia, Moscow by the Soviet Government is effectively under siege and marshal law has been implemented. In North….."

Kate turned off the radio and looked at Castle who shook his head. She came back over and sat back down next to him and hugged him tight. "I'm worried Rick."

"I'm still certain everything will work out." Castle remarked as he hugged her tighter. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Kate, and I don't want to lose you if we go to war."

"I love you too Rick and I don't want to lose you either" Kate remarked as hugged him tighter now. She snuggled her head into his chest. "The world is going to hell. What are we going to do?"

Castle thought about it for half a second. "We could get married."

Kate let him go and sat up. "Don't be joking."

"I'm not Kate. I love you, and in the time we have been together, I feel like we have been together for years. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Castle said shifting around to face her. "All I could think about is at the end of the day I can't wait to get to see you, and I want that to continue for the rest of my life. I want to grow my family with you."

Kate sat there in shock for a minute before she had a smile grow on her face. "You want all that with me."

"Yes I do." Castle replied. He got off the couch and dropped to one knee. "So Kate Beckett, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?"

Kate teared up and nodded before the words came out. "Yes, Yes."

Castle got up and picked her up spinning her around kissing her. He set her down as the front door open and in walked Alexis and Martha. Martha hung up her purse. "Your mother must be the worst movie actress in Hollywood. How did she get that part?"

"Well I promised I would see the movie grams, didn't say for how long." Alexis said in reply with a smirk on her face. She turned to see Castle and Kate. "Hey you two, what has you two smiling like that?"

"We're engaged." The both of them said.

It took a second for the news to sink in before Martha and Alexis rushed over and hugged and kissed the couple. Champagne was found and poured as they celebrated. The next morning, Castle walked aboard the Arizona with a smile on his face as he headed to the Captains quarters where the Marine announced him before walking in.

"Good morning Rick. You look pleased this morning. What can I do for you?" Captain Valkenburgh asked leaning back in his chair.

"Sir I'm engaged. " Castle said with a smile growing larger.

"Congradulations. Give me one second please." Captain Valkenburgh remarked pulling out his wallet and a five dollar bill. He then called in a yeoman. "Please give that to the admiral with the message stating he won the pool."

Castle looked on in shock as the yeoman nodded and left the quarters. "There was a pool on when we would get engaged?"

"Don't feel bad. Most enlisted had you within a month." Captain Valkenburgh said with his own smile. He got up and shook Castle's hand. "I had you last week, and the Admiral had you on this day. Congratulations Rick."

"Thank you sir." Castle replied with a smile on his face returning. Once he left the quarters he saw his former battery standing near the gunnery office. "Alright get back to your duties after you shake my hands."

Everyone laughed and came up to congratulate him. Across the harbor at the naval hospital, Kate looked at the ring that Martha had given her. She waited to talk to Captain Bryan and Commander Randall. The door opened and out walked most of the senior officers and chiefs leaving the office. Captain Bryan motioned Kate in. He sat down at the desk and looked at Kate, as Commander Randall smiled at her. "You're toying with your finger Kate. Am I assuming congratulations are in order?"

Kate looked down and noticed what he was talking about. She looked up and smiled. "Ahh yes sir and ma'am."

Captain Bryan looked at Commander Randall and held out his hand. "Pay up Jennifer."

Commander Randall nodded and handed the captain five dollars. "Congratulations Lieutenant Beckett."

"Thank you ma'am. How long was the pool?" Kate asked.

"I had you this week, while Commander Randall had you in July next year." Captain Bryan replied getting up coming around giving Kate a hug. "When is the big day?"

"We are discussing it and the way the world is going sooner than later is taking the lead." Kate answered as she received a hug from Commander Randall.

"Don't worry Lieutenant Beckett. I know the world will work itself out." Commander Randall told her.

Kate somehow wish she could believe that.

 **November 4** **th** **, 1941**

 **Honolulu, Territory of Hawaii**

"Girl, I know you wanted simple and elegant, but I think you have done it." Lanie remarked as she looked at Kate in the dress that she chosen. Gina nodded her agreement as Lanie adjust the dress a bit as Alexis and Martha looked on as well.

Kate nodded as she saw herself in the mirror wearing a Swiss dot wedding gown that fit her and her body perfectly. The train wasn't long, and that was perfect for the setting she and Castle had chosen for their wedding, which was the beach at the Manu where they had gone on their first date. And despite efforts by some interested parties, they had threaten to pull the party and reception from the hotel if Lanie was not allowed to attend the reception in the ballroom of the hotel. "Oh Lanie, tell your friend thank you for me and I'll pay for it."

"Oh girl please, you treated her and her family for dysentery. She is giving you this for free." Lanie remarked with a smile on her face. She stepped back as she joined the rest of the ladies. "Kate you will make Rick's jaw drop."

"He does that already Lanie." Alexis smirked at the comment which got everyone laughing. She looked around. "So no bridesmaid dresses?"

Kate shook her head. "We decided on a simple party. Gina and Lieutenant Donaldson. Gina can wear a dress, and Lieutenant Donaldson will be in his whites."

Everyone nodded. Despite Martha's calls for a large affair, she decided to go with the couple's request for a simple affair at a place they both love and claimed as a place where their relationship really started. "So Kate dear, what is Richard up too?"

Across town Castle walked into the office of his attorney on the island. He was expected and with the ship in dry-dock, there was minimal that he had to do aboard right now. So the Captain gave him the afternoon off to handle the one thing he wanted to do. "Hey Sara, Marty is expecting me?"

"Go right ahead Commander." The secretary stated getting up and opening the door to the office.

"Rick, come in and take a seat." Marty Daniels, lawyer for the Castle family stated. He pointed to a seat after shaking Castle's hand. "I heard about the upcoming marriage. Congratulations."

"Thanks Marty, but I need to change somethings around in my will." Castle said shaking no to the offer of the coffee. He pulled out a list. "I already predated my life insurance through the navy to include, Kate, Alexis and Martha. I need to do the same to the accounts, and one more thing. I want Kate to be Alexis's guardian as well beside my mother."

Marty looked at Castle. "Rick, we would have to notify Meredith in Los Angeles, and New York if she wants to contest this."

Castle shook his head. "She won't, I know she won't. Heck she didn't even call on Alexis's birthday."

"Still, if you want this, I will draw up the papers and get them mailed off today, but it may take longer than a month, because you got divorced in New York." Marty stated. He saw Castle nodded. "I'll call a friend of mine in New York, and I'll see if I can work out with somebody to get it to New York quicker."

"Thank you Marty that is all I ask." Castle stated as he got up and shook Marty's hand and handing him the list. "Just call me when it's done and I'll sign the updated will and such. Thanks Marty"

Marty nodded and again shook Castle's hand before Castle left the office. As Castle arrived back at the Arizona, Castle noticed Ryan on the dry dock walk way reading a letter. "Hey Ryan?"

Ryan jumped to his feet and saluted Castle. "Good morning sir."

"Afternoon actually." Castle laughed as he came up close to him. "Letter from Jenny?"

"Yes sir. She saved up enough money and will be joining me here in Hawaii for a week, starting November 28th sir." Ryan stated with a smile on his face.

"Good for you, bring her to the wedding. We have more than enough food and room." Castle said to Ryan patting him on the shoulder. He sat down next to him. "How long is she staying?"

Ryan smiled. "Thank you sir, I may do that, and she is staying till the 8th of December sir."

"She have a great time, I'm pretty sure." Castle told Ryan by patting him on the knee and moving off.

 **November 29** **th** **, 1941**

 **Waikiki, Territory of Hawaii**

For the Manu, this was the biggest event today for the hotel. More than 300 people packed the beach for a ceremony that Castle and Kate hoped to be a simple affair, but between people they had known, Martha's contacts, and Alexis's friends, the list had grown, but thankfully for Kate and Rick, Martha and a number of other people pulled it together. Kate's dad, happy for his daughter, couldn't attend though due to the short time frame of the wedding. They understood, but Castle had hoped to meet the man who gave him Kate. So Captain Bryan would give her away. Castle looked out at the water when the music started and everyone turned towards the rear of the aisle way. Castle saw Kate and saw his bride coming and his jaw nearly dropped. As Captain Bryan shook Castle's hand and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek, the minister motioned for everyone to sit. He went through the usual aspects of the wedding when it was time. "Rick repeat after me?"

Castle nodded and started to repeat the minister's words. "I Richard Castle, take you Katherine Houghton Beckett, to be my lawful wedded wife for this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish you till death do us part. Always."

Richard took the ring from Lieutenant Donaldson and put it on her finger. The minister turned to Kate. "Now Katherine Beckett repeat after me."

Kate nodded and started to repeat the minister's word. "I, Katherine Beckett, take you Richard Castle to be my lawful wedded husband for this day forward, for better or worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health to love and cherish you till death do us part. Always."

Kate took the ring from Gina and placed it on the finger of Castle. They both looked at the minister. "By the power invested in me by the lord above, the territorial government, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Everyone stood up and cheered as the newly married couple shared their first kiss as man and wife and soon they walked down the aisle. An hour later, at the reception everyone was enjoying themselves. Castle and Kate watch Captain Valkenburgh share a dance with Martha, as Alexis danced with a young man from her class, Esposito and Lanie who had been going out were on the floor, along with Ryan and his girlfriend Jenny who had arrived yesterday. Kate smiled up at her husband as Bennie Goodman's Ballad in Blue. "Well Lieutenant Commander Richard Castle, how does it feel?"

"Perfect. How does it feel Mrs. Lieutenant Commander Richard Castle?" Castle asked his new wife.

"Perfect, and I hope it never changes." Kate replied as she laid her head in her husband's chest as they danced the night away.

Across the ocean, a fleet under radio silence sailed towards Pearl Harbor and a date with history.

 **December 4** **th** **, 1941**

 **150 Northwest of Pearl Harbor**

Northwest of Honolulu, the Arizona and her division where sailing towards a target area where barges were located. Castle scanned the darken horizon for the shapes that would be on the barges to help identify them against the skyline. Castle scanned and found an odd shape against the oddly flat skyline. He zoomed in and brought the talker to his mouth. "Bridge possible target, request permission to illuminate."

The bridge gave the order so Castle looked through the view finder again. "Secondary battery, gunnery, target possible enemy ship. Bearing 025, Range 7000, speed 0, wind speed 8 knots west, ship speed 11. Elevation 10 degrees illuminate with star shells."

In the secondary guns, as the klaxon and bousn whistle went off, crews raced as the speakers gave the warnings like every other training exercise. The secondary guns announced ready so Castle gave the order. "Fire."

As the secondary turrets thundered not as loud as the primary guns, Castle put his eyes to the finder. As the star shells exploded and bathed the target area in light, Castle got the information from the finder. "Main battery, gunnery, target enemy ships, bearing 023, Range 6825, speed 0, wind speed 7 knots west, ship speed 11, elevation 10 degrees."

The process that had occurred numerous of times began again as the crew raced and inputed the information and announced ready. Castle gave the fire order and the process of firing, reloading began again, but this time Castle had to include the star shells in the firing order to keep the target illuminated. Yet within the last hour the last shells were fired and the guns began to swing back into the cruise postion when the phone rang in gunnery. Castle answered it and listen to the information. "Alright chief thanks."

Castle looked around. "Seaman Baker."

The young seaman came over. "Yes sir?"

"Let the Captain and Admiral know that turret 4 gun 2 hydraulic line severed, and we'll need the Vestal when we return to port." Castle told the young seaman as he pulled out the paperwork and began filling it out. "I'll have the paperwork within a hour."

"Aye sir." The young seaman stated as he moved off. Castle sighed and looked at clock on the bulkhead. It was going to be a long night.

 **December 5** **th** **, 1941**

 **Naval Base Pearl Harbor, Territory of Hawaii**

As the ship made its way up the channel Castle walked into flag country where the Admiral and Captain were waiting for him in the Admiral's quarters. The Marine announced him and Castle walked in. "Good morning Gentlemen."

"Rick how bad is turret 4 gun 2." Captain Valkenburgh asked.

"They tried sir, but no other hose will work." Castle replied taking a seat offered to him by the Admiral. He gladly accepted the coffee from the admiral's aide. "The Vestal has the parts."

"Okay, well there are other minor repairs that need to be done." Admiral Kidd acknowledge and signed off on the repair order and handed it to Captain Valkenburgh. "The Damage control officer can handle the supervision, but which gun team has the watch that day?"

"Three sir." Castle remarked as a knock on the door and in came the communications officer who handed Captain Valkenburgh a message after being announced. "Sir?"

"Message from the yard officer. Ensign Tolliver's wife is in labor at Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor." Captain Valkenburgh stated as he handed the message to Castle. "He's supposed to have the 0800 OOD watch Sunday."

"I'll take it sir." Castle stated that got the look of the two officers in front of him. He smiled. "Wife has the midnight shift at the hospital going into Sunday morning, so I figured I let her sleep."

"You're a good husband, but I can't do that to you." Captain Valkenburgh said getting up and getting some more coffee. He came back a second later. "You just married, and I figured I let you have the weekend."

Castle smiled at the Captain. "Sir I don't mind, and Kate is okay with me standing a watch if it gets me out of the house so she can sleep so she told me."

Admiral Kidd smiled and shook his head. "Alright, it's only 8 hours, and it's usually pretty quiet on Sundays."

"Fair enough, but she complains I don't want to hear about it Castle." Captain Valkenburgh stated with a smirk at Rick.

"Aye sir." Castle remarked with a smile.

Except for the watches and those assigned to the repair parties tomorrow, liberty was sounded for the crew and Castle usually one of the last few off, this time was the first one off. Ten minutes later he was on the dock walking towards his wife who was in black pants, shirt, and her hair pulled down just simply falling with slight rolls over her eyes. His heart jumped. They kissed lovingly as they met. "Missed me."

"Always." Kate replied as she took his arm. They walked towards the car that she had driven down. "How did it go?"

"Alright." Castle told her. He went into detail about the damage hydraulic line and the repair of it tomorrow. "I have the watch Sunday morning for Tolliver because his wife went into labor."

"Oh good for Kelly. I saw her the other day at the hospital." Kate answered as they arrived at the car. She smiled at her husband. "Besides I can use the peace and quiet after my watch. How long is your watch?"

Castle smiled. "Till four and knowing mother and Alexis, they'll be at church then lunch down in town till about 1."

"Maybe we'll meet for dinner. Speaking of which." Kate told him as she kissed him deeply this time. She put her forehead against his. "I sent them away for the evening."

Castle knew what she had in mine. "Why Mrs. Castle are you trying to seduce me?"

"Yes I'm." Kate answered seductively. Castle opened the door and let her into the car before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling away from the pier. Across the fleet and island, sailors, soldiers, Marines, and civilians all prepared for another routine weekend of peace or so they thought.

 **Additional note: The Arizona and her crew went through constant training cycles prior to the attack on Pearl Harbor, minus one minor overhaul in October of 1941. With no phones, faxes or emails, any documents had to be mailed and that is why the lawyer was worried about the time period to get the documents signed. I hope you enjoyed the update, the infamous day is next.**


	10. Authors note

Merry Christmas Everyone. I have decided to postpone the update until after the holiday due to family being in town. I hope everyone has a safe and blessed Christmas. Devildog3479


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks. Family was in town and I had to entertain. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter despite the sadness in it and tragedy. Please keep the reviews coming and the chapter involving the aftermath will follow this one. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **December 7, 1941**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

 **6:00 AM**

Castle's alarm clock went off at 6 that morning. He stirred and slowly silenced the ringing alarm. He looked on his wife side of the bed, and missed seeing her laying there. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to handle his morning routine. By 7 he was freshly showered and shaved and in uniform as he made his way to the kitchen. As he started a fresh pot of coffee and made his self some toast and a 3 minute egg. As he buttered the bread, he smiled at the note he found on the counter. "My love, I have made reservations for the four of us at the Royal Hawaiian tonight for dinner at 5. See you there. Love Kate."

Last night, the family largely stayed in and had a simple dinner at home, before Alexis and Martha decided to catch a 7pm showing of the movie _"Dive Bomber"_ giving Kate and Castle some alone time. Kate and Castle decided to put their alone time to good use before falling asleep. Kate had left her sleeping husband in bed around 11 that evening when a fellow married nurse on her shift that evening picked her up to drive her to the hospital. Now Castle finished off his coffee, toast and egg, before grabbing his cover and keys and heading out. His mother and daughter were still asleep. Deciding not to wake them, he shut the door quietly and climbed into the Chevy Roadster and drive down to the base.

 **7:15 AM**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

Kate sat in the care ward looking about at the mostly empty beds wishing it was 8 already so she could go home and curl up in her bed and take comfort in the smell of Castle's scent on the sheets a little longer. It was a long boring night. Only a couple patients had come through, and they were minor injuries that were treated and released by her and her team. She heard the door open and was surprised to see Captain Bryan coming into the care ward. She got up and came to attention. "Good Morning sir."

"At ease Kate. How's it going?" Captain Bryan asked as he approached the desk. "Hows it going?"

"Slow sir. Only had a few patients last night. A couple sailors and Marines who got involved into some bar brawls. They were treated and released to shore patrol or their commands." Kate replied taking a seat again. She looked up. "What brings you by on a Sunday sir?"

"I got word from headquarters they need an updated status report on patients that we have seen by Tuesday." Captain Bryan replied to the question. He patted Kate on the shoulder as he stood by the desk. "It's almost over then, you can go home and spend the rest of Sunday with your husband and family."

"He has a watch today sir, but we are having dinner later today." Kate replied smiling thinking of the early dinner seating at the Royal Hawaiian. She noticed Captain Bryan smiling at her. "Thank you for asking sir."

"Not a problem Kate." Captain Bryan replied moving towards the door. He stopped and turned around. "Isn't he a little high rank to be pulling an OOD watch?"

Kate smiled. "He's covering for Ensign Tolliver whose wife gave birth on Friday. He wanted to give me some peace and quiet and he wanted Samuel to have time with the baby and his wife."

Captain Bryan smiled again. "He's a good man. Glad you two found each other."

"Me too sir." Kate replied thinking of the honeymoon Rick promised they would have over the Holidays. That brought a smile to her face as the Captain left the ward.

 **7:35 AM**

 **Pier side, Pearl Harbor**

Castle stood around for the next duty boat to take him over to the Arizona for his watch. He looked around and saw about 20 other half hung over sailors from his ship also waiting for the duty boat to ferry them over. He then noticed a couple of familiar faces waiting along with everyone else. He walked over and saw a bunch of the sailors jump to their feet. "At ease. Morning Ryan, Esposito."

"Morning sir." Ryan and Esposito replied tiredly.

"Esposito tuck in that cross. You know the regulations." Castle said to Esposito as he saw the cross out. He smiled at the man. "Lanie give that to you?"

"Yes sir. Early Christmas present." Esposito replied with a smile on his face as he looked at Castle.

"She has good taste, so does my wife. They picked it out together." Castle remarked as the duty boat pulled up to the pier and tied off. He looked around. "All right sailors get aboard."

Castle was the last on aboard and as soon as he was the boat pulled away from the dock and towards the Arizona.

 **7:40 AM**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

"Morning Grams." Alexis said coming into the kitchen. She went to the fridge and pulled out the fresh orange juice. "Dad left already?"

"Yes he did dear, but Kate will be home in a little while." Martha stated as she looked at the paper. She looked at the time. "Figured we go to church, then into town for a little brunch and afternoon shopping before meeting them for dinner at the Royal Hawaiian."

"I saw the note Kate left for dad." Alexis stated with a chuckle. She brought the glass over to the table. She noticed Samantha walking in from her early morning church service. "Morning Samantha. Looks like another beautiful day in paradise."

 **7:45 AM**

 **USS Arizona**

Castle saluted the flag and then the officer he was reliving as the OOD as soon as he came aboard the Arizona. "Morning Donaldson. How is everything?"

"All quiet. Comm guys picked up a message from the Ward stating they sank a sub trying to enter the harbor, I informed the Captain, but he says unless something comes from CINCPAC, not to worry about it." Donaldson stated making a notation in the log. He looked at Castle. "You got time still."

"I know, I'm going to grab a cup of coffee, and relieve you at five till." Castle stated getting a nod from Donaldson. He made his way to the wardroom where he saw Roy just finish serving an officer his breakfast. "Morning Roy."

"Moring Mr. Castle. Breakfast?" Roy asked.

Castle shook his head. "None, had it at home. What's for lunch?"

"Fried Chicken, mac and cheese, corn bread, and tea sir, plus pecan pie, my wife's recipe." Roy stated with a smile.

"Sounds good. I look forward to it." Castle stated as he took the mug from stand and filled it coffee. "I'll bring the mug back."

"It's alright sir, I'll send someone to come and get it." Roy told Castle who nodded and left the wardroom. Roy turned to the other mess steward in the wardroom with him. "Willie, I am heading to the forward galley to check on the lunch prep and make sure the pies are ready."

Roy's assistant nodded as Roy left the wardroom and proceeded forwarded.

 **7:50 AM**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Unknown to the fleet a mighty Japanese task force had sailed undetected to a launching point about two hundred miles north of the Hawaiian island. Six aircraft carriers loaded with planes began turning into the wind at about 6 in the morning Hawaiian time and began launching. Two waves sixty minutes apart took off. The first wave approached the island Northwest side, and spilt into three groups with two groups of bombers, fighters, and dive bombers assigned to attack airfields across the island, and the third group proceeded to Pearl Harbor with bomber, dive bombers, and fighters. Aware they had achieved complete surprise, the attack commander sent a simple coded phrase. "Tora, Tora, Tora." The first wave moved into its attack speed and sped towards the harbor.

"Dear, sounds like the army it's up early today isn't it?" Martha asked as they sat in the kitchen having breakfast as aircraft passed nearby.

"Could be navy planes. Patricia's dad is supposed to be coming back today on the Enterprise." Alexis stated sipping at her orange juice.

 **7:53 AM**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

Gina walked into the care ward. "Morning Kate, how was it?"

"Slow thank goodness. Only a few patients." Kate replied as she heard the sounds of the aircraft flying overhead. "Our boys must be up early today even though it's Sunday."

Gina nodded in agreement as they prepared to change over.

 **7:54 AM**

 **USS Arizona**

"I stand relieved. Lieutenant Commander Castle has the deck." Lieutenant Donaldson stated after they had completed the relief of watches. Donaldson looked on as the band prepared for colors. "I'll do colors."

"Thank you." Castle stated as he looked up at the sound of aircraft buzzing the harbor. He noted the time. "A little early for….."

The sounds of explosion ripped across the harbor as the sounds of tearing planks from bullet strikes hitting the deck ripped across the ship. Castle looked up battleship row and saw the Oklahoma starting to capsized. "Holy Sh….It's the Japs. Sound General Quarters this is no drill. And get the captain."

A yeoman was in shock before the next explosion shocked him out of it. He nodded and raced towards the hatch. A bousn got to the ship's intercom and blew the whistle before speaking. "General Quarters, General quarters. This is not a damn drill. All hands man your battle stations."

Castle raced from his OOD position to the closest battery which was number 4. As a security measure the lockers were locked in port and he, the captain, and despite his objection, Lieutenant Bracken had the keys. He unlocked number's four ammo locker when several close explosions rocked the ship. He noticed smoke coming from the Vestal and towards where the captain's pantry was. More bullets hit the deck near him as he dove for cover behind a five inch gun. He looked up and continued to run forward and in less than a minute he reached his former battery where Esposito, Smith, and Ryan were getting their crews together. Ryan looked on in fear. "Is this really happening sir."

"It is Ryan. Just do what you are trained to do. Chief Smith you are in charge in Ensign Tolliver's absence." Castle stated as more explosions rocked the harbor and close to the ship.

"Aye sir." Chief Smith shouted as he nodded as Castle unlocked the ammunition storage locker.

A young seaman came running up. "Sir, Lieutenant Donaldson, and Chief Parker are dead sir. Shot by a Jap plane. No one is in charge of battery 3."

"Ryan get down there and take charge." Castle ordered as the crews took cover behind their guns as more Japanese zeros strafed the deck.

Ryan nodded still looking scared but he summed up the courage. "Aye sir."

As Ryan took off running towards the aft battery, on the bridge Captain Valkenburgh arrived within a couple minutes of the alarm being sounded. He saw the planes and explosions across the harbor. He turned to the talker as the Admiral came onto the bridge. "Tell the engineer to get the engines fired up, and find Commander Castle and have him check on the magazines before heading to his battle station."

The talker nodded and spoke into the microphone.

 **7:58 AM**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

The first explosions caught the Castle women in shock as they raced to the windows that faced the harbor. They saw the smoke rising from the base and the harbor. Martha and Alexis were in shock as they saw the planes diving on the base.

"Alexis we should head towards the shelter." Martha claimed as they continued to see the planes attack the harbor. She turned to her granddaughter. "That's what Kate and your father would want."

"Grams we can't just…." Alexis started to say. In the short time she had known Kate, she and her became very close. She felt that Kate was more her mother than Meredith was.

"Sweetie, they have their jobs to do, and we need to be safe for them." Martha told her one and only grandchild. She then turned to Samantha. "Go home to your family Samantha. Keep them safe."

Samantha nodded as she turned and hurried towards the door as Alexis and Martha prepared to move to the shelter.

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

The first explosions that echoed across the harbor and shook the windows of the care ward. Gina, Kate, and other nurses rushed to the window as they watched the attack unfold. They stared in disbelief. They saw the planes sweep in and launch their torpedoes and drop their bombs on the ships and strafe the ships and Ford Island. Captain Bryan rushed in as the air raid warning siren went off. He stared in much disbelief as the rest of the staff did. He then snapped out of it. "People listen up, we are going to have a lot of casualties coming in. We need to be prepped for when they arrived. Lieutenant Castle, get the nurses together and starting the gather of supplies. With the casualties coming in we will not receive them in the normal fashion. Triage will be handled outside, move those that need to immediate surgery will receive it, then on down the line. Let's move."

Kate stared out the window still in shock when she felt Captain Bryan's hands on her shoulders. "Kate he'll be fine, I know it. He is on a good ship with a good crew, but we need to look out for those that will be coming in here. He'll find you after this over, but I need to you focus ok."

Kate nodded and moved quickly away from the windows and towards the supply room. "Please come back to me Rick, please for us and our family."

The explosions continued to ripple across the harbor.

 **8:00 AM**

 **USS Arizona**

"Sir, the captain wants you to check on the magazines before you head to your battle station." The talker shouted over the noise of the attack.

"Great, tell him I'm pinned down here." Castle shouted as the crew since their ammo locker had been unlocked had not manned the guns yet due to a constant strafing attack from zeros. He looked as he heard number 2 battery get into action. "Pass the word, I'm sending Lieutenant Bracken back aft to check on the aft magazines, while I check the forward."

The talker nodded as Castle made a dash for the space in between turrets one and two. Bullets ricocheted off the turrets as he made the dash. He finally heard his former battery get into action. Castle dove for cover as zero strafed near the battery positon just missing most of the crew. He found Lieutenant Bracken also taking cover. He turned to Bracken. "Bracken, I need you to check on the magazines back aft to make sure they are following proper procedure then get back here."

Bracken looked on in shock. "You want me to make a dash for the after magazines during a time like…."

Castle slapped the man. "Just follow the orders Bracken."

Castle got up and made a dash for the hatch way near number two turret. Bracken rubbed his face and looked for his chief. "Chief Michaels, take command of battery, I have to run aft to check on the magazines."

"Aye sir." Chief Michaels acknowledged the order. He was glad the lieutenant was leaving. Bracken had been cowering since the third strafing attack.

Bracken looked at his watch. It was just about 8:03 in the morning. He looked up at small fire near the rear of the ship and the closest hatchway. The strafing of the deck near him forced Bracken to run towards the rear over the exposed deck.

Down below Castle worked past sailors and Marines trying to get to their battle stations. He past the powder magazine whose hatchway was opened. "Secure that damn hatchway, we don't need fire in the powder magazine spreading."

It would be the last words spoken by him.

 **8:10 AM**

Nine thousand feet above the ship a formation of five Japanese level bombers approached the Arizona through minimum anti-aircraft fire. They were normally Kate torpedo planes, but they could be used as high level bombers as well. In torpedo plane mode the crew would be only two, but in level bomber mode, a bomber was added. In one of the planes a bombardier eyed the attack through his scope as the plane made its attack run. Hung below the aircraft a converted 16 inch battleship shell that was now a bomb waited to be released. The bombardier identified the ship he was supposed to hit, which was the USS Arizona. As the plane reached the released point, the bomb dropped away. On the deck of the mighty ship anti-aircraft guns tracked the new attackers and put up a array of fire. 22 seconds later, the bomb struck the deck near the number two turret and penetrated down and next to the powder magazine. It exploded a second later.

Castle, Roy Montgomery, Lieutenant Bracken's battery, Esposito, Chief Smith, Captain Valkenburgh, Admiral Kidd and over thousand sailors and Marines died in the blast. The blast lifted the ship out of the water as the powder and ammunition forward ignited. The blast gutted the interior of the ship causing the forward mast to collapse forward, as turrets 1 and 2 collapsed into their barbettes. Oil from the ship ignited that caused the inferno to rage more. The inferno received more fuel as Aviation gas from ruptured tanks on Ford Island added fuel. Parts of the ships, men, were thrown about the harbor. Waves generated from when the ship was lifted by the force of explosion slammed into Ford Island. On board the surviving crew slowly picked themselves off the deck.

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii.**

Alexis and Martha started to leave the house when the biggest explosion of the attack echoed across the harbor and evened reached them. They saw the fireball rise and the cloud rise above everything else. Alexis gasped. "Grams that is where the Arizona is berth."

Martha nodded and also grasped. She took a deep breath, and then turned to her granddaughter. "I'm sure he is fine sweetie. Come on we got to get moving."

Alexis nodded, even though in the pit of her stomach she knew something was wrong.

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

Kate and half of dozen nurses were still gathering supplies in the supply room as a corpsman came rushing in out of breath. "They got the Arizona. She's gone."

"Get out of here corpsman, go." Commander Randall stated after finally making it in to the hospital. She saw Kate had dropped her supplies to the floor and covered her mouth with her hand. Commander Randall went over to her. "Kate, Kate, I'm sure he's fine, okay. Look at me I'm sure he's fine. We have a job to do okay, stay with me."

Kate started to tear up, but nodded slowly as she went back down and picked up the supplies she dropped. Yet in her heart and stomach she knew something terrible had happen to her husband of a week.

 **8:11 AM**

 **USS Arizona**

Ryan slowly picked himself off the deck and looked around, most of the battery under his charge were okay, but when he turned and looked forward, the front end of his ship was a blaze with fire. "Abandon the battery and grab some hoses."

The sailors nodded and rushed forward to fight the ranging inferno, only coming to find out that there was minimal water pressure was available. Men on fire stumbled out of the blaze and dropped dead to the deck, while others stumbled out with their skin completely burned off. The senior officer on board was Lieutenant Commander Samuel Fuqua. "Ryan try to control the fires, while get the wounded off."

"Aye sir." Ryan stated as him and his team moved forward to try and battle the blaze. On the starboard side Lieutenant Bracken tried to get up and he couldn't. One of sailors rushing forward spotted him. "Don't move sir you have shrapnel and wood in your legs and back."

Bracken nodded as a couple more sailors arrived to bring him towards the side to be offloaded. The ship shuttered as secondary explosions and the structure of the ship continued to shift. Ryan and his team were making little headway in fighting the fires on board. Lieutenant Commander Fuqua came over to Ryan. He tapped him on the shoulder and spoke to him as Ryan turned around. "The water system is failing. We're going to abandon ship."

"Sir, the Captain, the admiral, Commander Castle…" Ryan started to say.

"Ryan, they're gone, we have to move now." Lieutenant Fuqua told him. He turned around and cupped his hands to his mouth. "Abandon ship, Abandon ship."

Ryan set the hose down and moved towards the railing and the boats that would run the survivors over to ford island. He took once glance back as the ship shuttered and continue to settle. He then slipped over the side.

 **8:30 AM**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

The sounds of the first wave of the attack dissipated as the planes flew off towards their carriers. An eerie silenced fell across the shattered island only to be broken by the sounds of men shouting orders, sirens screaming, the groans and moans of the wounded, flames crackling. At the hospital men started to arrive in a stream now as the staff began to triage the patients. Kate overwhelm looked about. "You think it's over?"

"Don't know Kate, probably not." Captain Bryan stated as he examined the young wounded man from one of the ships. The young man was uncounicous and Captain Bryan shook his head. "Make him comfortable that's all we can do."

The corpsman nodded and moved off. Another team brought up another stretcher. "He's from the Arizona."

Kate rushed over hoping it was Rick, but her heart sank when she saw Ensign Tolliver on the stretcher. "Sam what happen?"

"When the attack started, I raced back to try and get aboard, but was caught when a bomb landed near the pier I got assigned to." Ensign Tolliver replied in great pain. "Kelly and the baby?"

"They're fine. Safe so far." Kate replied taking Tolliver's hand looking at Captain Bryan who finished his triage assessment.

"Take him to surgery, he has a chance." Captain Bryan stated getting up and looking at Kate who watched Tolliver being taken away for surgery. "Kate, I'll send you down there when I have a chance, but until then."

Kate nodded and moved onto the next patient, only taking a glimpse towards where the Arizona was.

 **10:30 AM**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

By 9 am that morning the Japanese had returned and faced more intense response this time, but with smoke from fires already and lack of un-hit targets the second waved focused more on shore installations and undamaged ships. What few American aircraft that survived the attack tried to defend the harbor, but the damage was done. Patients continue to flow into the hospital, as the staff, augmented by civilian doctors and nurses continued to work on the wounded. Kate was passed the point of exhaustion, working on peer adrenaline, when two familiar voices called out. "Kate?"

"Martha, Alexis?" Kate said in shock and rushed over to hug her family good and tight. She and them both cried happiness. She let go. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see if we can help?" Martha stated as she looked around. "By the looks you could use it."

"How's the clinic?" Kate asked.

"Lanie says untouched but she has her hands full of people injuried during the attack." Alexis stated as she also looked around. She then looked at Kate. "Have you heard from dad?"

"No, and Ensign Tolliver is in surgery. He was wounded trying to get back to the ship." Kate told them as more wounded men streamed past her. She then noticed a familiar face coming in with the crowd. "Ryan, Ryan, Gunners mate Kevin Ryan?"

Ryan spotted them and came over giving everyone a hug. He had tears in his eyes. The Castle ladies looked at him. He held his head down. Kate saw this and started to break down as well. "Ryan, no, no, don't say it, don't say it."

"He's gone ma'am. He was below decks by number two turret when the bomb hit." Ryan stated as he fell to the ground crying. He looked up. "Esposito, the admiral and the Captain, Commander Castle. They're gone."

Kate held her hand over her mouth and fell to the ground next to Ryan. She pulled him into a hug along with the rest of the Castle ladies doing the same. Captain Bryan came over to see what was going on when he heard the news. He backed away and motioned for Commander Randall and others to leave the shattered family in peace.

They remained there crying and hugging each other for a while.

 **Authors note: I wanted to focus this from the different sides of the characters, but not stretch into the second wave. Kate would have been more than likely triage patients with the staff. I was also aiming for not making it too much like the movie Pearl Harbor. At the end, it wouldn't have happen like that in real life nor that fast. There was still plenty of confusion just moments after the attack, and very much doubt Alexis and Martha would have been allowed onto the base. Went there for a little happiness amongst the devastation of the attack and them receiving the news.**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys the latest update. We are coming to the epilogue of the story that has Kate's funeral and Rick Castle Junior's story. Please keep the reviews coming and I enjoyed the positive comments everyone has given this story. I have had requests to do another story in this time period in history. I may do one in the European Theater of Operations or stay in the Pacific. I will decide and let everyone know in the future. For now enjoy the update.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **December 8, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

"Yesterday, December 7th, 1941, a date which will live in infamy. The United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by Naval and Air Forces of the Empire of Japan." The radio blared in the Naval Hospital as the staff continued to work on the wounded during the attack. Supplies had been stretched, and weapons had been distributed around the hospital for anti-air defense and there was a rumor that the island would be invaded.

Kate checked in with the guard on duty early that morning as she reported for duty. About 8 pm on the evening of December 7th, Captain Bryan gave her a pass to take her and her family home to their house, and for her to get some sleep. She couldn't sleep in their room, it reminded her too much of him. Martha, Alexis, and Kate all broke down heavily and cried individually or together. Finally all three of them fell asleep in Martha's room. Kate woke up and slowly climbed out and got ready for the day. In the aftermath of the attack, martial law was implemented, so they were on their own for breakfast, and there was a sun up to sun down curfew in effect, but Kate had to be back at the hospital. Now she walked into the normally clean lobby that was filled with the wounded men on cots, or on mattress on the floor. Kate found Captain Bryan covering a body with a chaplain standing over and a couple of corpsman waiting to take the body away. He turned and saw Kate and came over and gave her hug. "Hi. How are you holding up?"

Kate shook her head indicating she was not doing all that great. "I'm still in shock sir."

"I know Kate, and I would love to give you the time, but with everything, I need all hands I got." Captain Bryan stated as he moved her away from the wounded that filled the lobby. "Look, with everything that is going on, and a rumored invasion, I'm getting my family out of here. I secured passage for them plus an extra berthing if you want to go. I have the orders…."

"Sir I'm staying. Rick wouldn't have want…." Kate started to say but she started to cry again remembering what her husband had said about duty. She wiped the tears. "My place is here sir, and I took an oath to protect these men from harm, and I will do so. That is what he would have wanted me to do."

Captain Bryan nodded and took her shoulder. "Come down and say good bye to them. She wants to give you something."

Kate nodded and move to start her duties attending to the wounded. Captain Bryan looked on in pride and sadness. "She didn't deserve to be a widow that soon."

Two hours later they were on the pier in Honolulu as Captain Bryan was saying good bye to his family. He secured passage for them on a freighter-passenger ship for San Diego. Mrs. Bryan came over to her. "Kate I'm sorry about Rick. We made this for you two as a Christmas present."

"Thank you ma'am." Kate took the tiny package wrapped up in a simple green paper with a bow. She gave the Captain's wife a kiss and hug as the Captain moved to get them aboard. Kate looked down at the package when she noticed Ryan walking past her. "Petty officer Ryan?"

"Ma'am good morning." Ryan came to attention and saluted.

Kate returned the salute. "What are you doing here?"

Ryan pointed to the cruise ship that was departing. "I got permission to put Jenny onboard. Ma'am, I want to get her out of her."

Kate nodded her understanding. "Are you ok?"

"No ma'am I want her here, but at the same time I want her safe." Ryan stated as he watched the cruise ship continue to depart the harbor. Ryan turned to Kate. "I just proposed ma'am."

"Congratulations Ryan. I'm sure you two will be very happy together." Kate said coming over and giving Ryan a hug. "Stay safe for her ok."

"I will ma'am thank you." Ryan stated. A horn behind him got their attention. Ryan looked at other sailor who drove him down to the pier. Ryan saluted. "Thank you ma'am. Again I'm sorry."

Kate returned the salute and nodded solemnly. "You did the job he trained you to do but its ok. You take care of yourself Ryan."

Ryan nodded and moved off. For Gunner's mate Kevin Ryan, he would serve aboard different ships of the fleet in the theaters of the Pacific; surviving the Battle of Midway, the Solomon Islands Campaign, and in which during the Gilbert Islands campaign he was wounded during a Japanese air assault on the task force the night of November 20, 1943. Sent back to Pearl he saw Kate, Martha again, before departing on a transport to the states. In early 1944 in San Diego he married his fiancé Jenny and by the summer of 1945 Sarah Grace was born, and by 1946 a little brother Kevin Junior was added to the family which was followed by Richard Castle Ryan, in 1949. Ryan joined the San Diego Police Department and rose to the rank of detective. He never missed an opportunity to go to a survivor's reunion, or visit Kate, Martha, and Alexis when they could. Yet in 1962, two weeks before the USS Arizona memorial dedication, Detective first Grade Kevin Ryan was gun down in a response to an armed robbery call. His death rocked the survivors and the Castle family who had grown close to the Ryan's. His ashes were spread in accordance to his will after the dedication. Jenny remarried four years later, but for the Ryan children, they took different paths. Kevin Jr was declared missing in action in Vietnam in 1969, and Sarah Grace became a lawyer who fought for the rights of veterans while Richard Castle Ryan became a doctor.

Kate turned and watched Captain Bryan return to the car. "Ryan doing ok?"

"He will be sir." Kate stated as they climbed into the navy sedan and pulled away from pier.

 **December 10** **th** **, 1942**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

The casualties started to be moved from the lobby to beds in the wards and then onto transports for the states when provided. The cleanup was on going throughout the area, and the fires on the Arizona had finally died out, allowing inspectors and rescue teams to board her. Yet no other survivors were found, nor could they find many of the men from the forward section of the ship. Lanie was also heart broken, knowing Esposito was killed in the explosion. Yet for Castle, Esposito, Captain Valkenburgh, and Admiral Kidd, they were listed by the Navy as missing in action, though most knew what happen to them.

Kate walked down the long row of beds to begin checking on her assigned patients for that day. This was the last day before she would be granted bereavement leave by command. She, Martha, and Alexis were slowly coming of the shock and starting to come to terms with what happen. Samantha had returned to cook breakfast but had to leave by 3 to make it home before curfew, yet at night, it was Alexis and Kate who slept in the fourth room not wanting to be far apart. Kate still wasn't ready to go her and Castle's room yet. Now at the hospital with her patients, she arrived at end with a familiar face. "Ensign Tolliver how are you doing?"

"I am doing better ma'am how are you doing?" Ensign Tolliver asked Kate as she checked his chart.

Kate smiled a weak smile at him. "Hanging in there. Kelly and the baby get to see you?"

"Yes they did ma'am thank you for arranging that. They're home now." Ensign Tolliver replied. Kate came over and checked the bandages and wounds. She walked to the end of the bed again and made notations. "Ma'am I'm sorry about…."

"Sam he wanted you to spend time with Kelly and the baby. That's the man he was." Kate replied with a small smile. She didn't hold any grudges against him as she wrote down in chart. She came over and patted Tolliver on the shoulder. "What did you name the baby?"

"Regina Castle Tolliver." Tolliver told Kate, who teared up a bit and gave Tolliver a kiss on the cheek.

Ensign Samuel Tolliver would recover from his wounds and serve in the Pacific theater throughout the war. He rose to the rank of Lieutenant and continued to serve in the Navy after the war. In 1962, he tired from the Navy after the memorial dedication for the USS Arizona. He would carry the guilt of not dying with his shipmates to his death from cancer in 1980.

Kate continued to walk down the line when she came to Lieutenant Bracken who was lying on his stomach. He turned and saw who was checking on him. "Oh Lieutenant Castle. I'm sorry about your husband."

"Thank you Lieutenant Bracken." Kate replied as warmly as she could. She heard the stories about Bracken from Castle, and knew where he was when he was wounded. Yet she didn't feel sympathy towards the man who tried at every opportunity he could to give her husband grief.

"What are the chances that I'll be sent stateside?" Bracken asked continuing to look back.

"Half and half, but it's up to Captain Bryan." Kate replied honestly. She made the notations in the chart. She walked to the end of the bed. "Why you and not him?"

"He ordered me to check the rear magazines Lieutenant. He made the determination." Bracken replied as softly as he could. "He may have been a fair haired boy of the captain, but he was no true officer."

"He was the best the ship and fleet had, and you should be there instead of him." Kate replied tearing up. She motioned for Gina to relieve her before walking out of the ward.

Lieutenant Bracken just shook his head. He would not return stateside, but instead return to active duty early in 1942. On board the USS Quincy as the gunnery officer, he died when he tried again to cower by running away from his duty as the OOD on the bridge during the early stages of the Battle of Savo Island. A shell hit the ship near where Lieutenant Bracken was running which blew him back towards the bridge in shambles. He was buried at sea the following morning with full honors but no love loss from the survivors of the Quincy.

Kate stepped outside and dried her tears. She took a deep breath and turned towards the wreck of the Arizona in the harbor. "I miss you Rick, why did it have to be you?"

Kate took a deep breath and returned inside to her duties.

 **December 15, 1941**

 **Pearl City, Territory of Hawaii**

Kate pulled the Chevy Roadster into the driveway as she returned from going to the store. She noticed a taxi waiting outside the house as she walked up and heard voices of Martha, Alexis, and an unfamiliar female from inside the living room.

"You are not taking her Meredith. You didn't want custody, and with Richard gone, I and Kate have custody." Martha said with her arms crossed to the women in an elegant emerald green dress from the conversation Kate knew was Meredith. "You didn't even contest the change in custody form Rick submitted to you."

"That's all changed now. I don't want my daughter here where it's not safe." Meredith replied with her arms crossed. She saw Kate come in. "And here, Rick barely knew her for four months before they got married."

"That's not fair mom, they loved each other." Alexis said coming to the defense of Kate.

Meredith turned away. "It doesn't matter. Alexis, you are going to love it in Hollywood. Its safe, there will be parties, you can probably also get a few…"

Alexis shook her head. "Mom I'm not leaving. This is my home, and Kate has been more of a mother to me than you."

"Oh baby please she doesn't…" Meredith started to say but Kate came around to stand next to Martha, and Alexis.

"Alexis was born October 8th, her favorite color is blue, and she plays the violin. She works at Dr. Parrish's clinic on Saturdays. She enjoys movies, spending time on the beach, time with friends. She has….." Kate started to say.

"Fine you know about her, but the fact remains she is my daughter and she is…" Meredith started to defend herself from Kate's attack.

"You didn't even call on my birthday, the only time you contact me is when you want me to go see your movies." Alexis shouted as she stepped forward towards Meredith. She points her finger at her. "You never visited me, dad, or grams once in all the places we have been. You only want me because you want to further your career. I am not coming with you. Come May I am joining the nursing corps to help those brave men who will be fighting to avenge the attack. Get out and don't come back."

"Baby, you will be coming with me after I get custody." Meredith replied grabbing her hat from the chair and walking out of the house.

Meredith never gained custody of Alexis, as the judge ruled that guardianship hearing was fair and Meredith hand ample time to contest the hearing. Meredith's career flourished during the war even appearing in war bond tours. Yet in 1947 she committed suicide when she was accused of being a member of the Communist Party.

Martha look at her granddaughter with a huge smile. "Alexis dear I am so proud of you. But are you sure that you…."

"I'm sure grams. I want to be there to help those brave men who will be fighting this war." Alexis said in reply taking her grandmother into a hug. She motioned Kate over and they it became bigger hug. "I know he is proud of me."

"Yes he is Alexis." Kate replied as the tears came proud that her stepdaughter considered her more of a mother than Meredith.

Alexis Castle joined the United States Navy enlisted women's medical corps in May of 1942. After completing her training she was assigned to the Pacific theater of operations and served on hospital ships that followed the campaign in the Pacific. In September of 1944 she met a young Marine name John Stevenson who was wounded during the Battle of Pelieiu. In 1947 they married and had six children. As the years went by her and Kate grew closer as mother and daughter. She was the leading vocal voice when the calls for memorial for the Arizona took root. Just 10 years after Kate's funeral, Alexis died of cardiac arrest at her home in Honolulu. She and her husband were buried side by side in a cemetery that overlooks the harbor.

 **December 31** **st** **, 1941**

 **Pearl City Honolulu**

"Kate dear, come on, the Jefferson's will be waiting for us." Martha called out to her daughter in law. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it. In the house despite the effort to decorate for the holiday it was a pretty somber Christmas for them. Now they were going out to try and ring in the New Year with some friends from the neighborhood before curfew. "Are you ok?"

The bathroom door slowly opened and Kate walked out with tears and a small smile on her face. "I'm pregnant."

Martha was wide eyed and in shock before she broke into a smile and hugged her daughter in law. Kate hugged back as the eyes teared up more. "Wish he was here to find out with me."

"I know darling, I know." Martha replied with tears as well. Alexis came out of her room and saw the hugs. Martha motioned her over. "Kate's pregnant."

"Oh Kate that is wonderful news." Alexis replied as tears came. The hug broke and they all just stared at each other for a moment before Alexis broke the ice. "What is the plan? You can't serve on active duty if you are a mother or unmarried."

"I'm calling Captain Bryan and Commander Randall in the morning." Kate replied as she smiled. She walked into the living room and sat down. "I'm hoping I can get an exemption."

"Oh dear. That has to go all the way to the secretary of the Navy." Martha stated sitting down next to Kate. She saw the looks. "Richard asked me one time for a sailor that he knew whose wife tried to do the same thing."

Kate nodded and looked out the window towards the harbor. "This is his way of still being with me, I know it is."

Martha nodded and took Kate's hand with Alexis doing the same. "I think so too my dear, I think so too."

Martha Rodgers Castle stayed in Hawaii through the remainder of the war, and doted on her new grandchild when it was born. She helped to run the USO shows that made stops in the islands, and also volunteered in the clinic and naval hospital caring for those wounded in the Pacific Theater of war. As Alexis became wife and mother, she doted on her great grandchildren as well all the way up to her death in January of 1962 one month after the 20th anniversary of the Pearl Harbor attack.

"Kate, he will always be with us. Here." Alexis pointed to her heart as the doorbell rang. She got up and walked over answering it. "Lanie, come on in."

"Thank you, I know you have plans, but I wanted to let you all know this." Lanie stated as she came in and sat down across from the ladies. "I'm heading stateside to join the war effort as a doctor."

"What about the clinic dear and your patients?" Martha asked in shock.

"A friend of mine will keep it going, but a majority of my patients already know, now I'm telling you." Lanie told them. She saw the eyes tear up and she teared up as well. "You guys have been my closest friends here and I'm going to miss you guys."

"Well we'll miss you too. All four of us." Kate said with a teary smile on her face.

It took a moment for Lanie to grasp on then she got up and pulled Kate into a hug. "Girl I am so proud of you. Please write and tell me what it is."

"I will, I promise." Kate replied through tears and a smile.

Lanie hugged the remainder of the Castle ladies before she took her leave. Lanie Parrish would serve in the United States Army in a segregated unit but on the Italian and Western fronts throughout the war. Following the war she returned to Hawaii and took back control of her clinic which was renamed the Lieutenant Richard Castle clinic due to the large donation from the Castle family to renovate the building and buy new equipment. Lanie also after the war was one of the few colored officers and enlisted who was selected to remain in the reserves following the war, and she rose to the rank of colonel before retiring in 1968. She served on and off active duty for Korea and Vietnam before her retirement. Then in 1975, the former army doctor and clinic operator died in a plane crash in Vietnam trying to evacuate orphans at the request of a former subordinate who worked with Lanie at the orphanage these children lived at. She was given a state funeral and buried with full military honors and the Hawaiian award for humanitarianism. Lanies nephews and nieces accepted the awards and flags since Lanie never married following Esposito's death on the Arizona.

Following Lanie's departure, Kate dried her eyes and looked at Alexis and Martha. "Now to tell the captain and the commander."

 **January 2** **nd** **, 1942**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

Kate Beckett walked towards Captain Bryan's office. She wanted to tell Captain Bryan and Commander Randall about her pregnancy and her desire to stay in the service, and hopefully they can come up with a way for her to do that. As she arrived at the office she noticed Captain Bryan and Commander Randall finishing up a meeting with a couple of other officers within the office. She waited outside the door for the meeting to end.

For Captain Bryan, he would leave Pearl Harbor for a stateside assignment in October of 1942. In January of 1943 he would be promoted to Rear Admiral Lower Half. In January 1944 he would return to the Pacific theater of operations to become Chief Medical officer for the Central Pacific. In September 1944 while enroute to check on medical facilities on Saipan and Guam, his plane carrying him, his staff, and a crew of 8 disappeared in bad weather. A search revealed no signs of the plane or its passengers or crew. Admiral Bryan would be declared missing in action non-combat death.

Commander Randall would also return stateside in October of 1942 to a training command in Southern California. She would be promoted to Captain in 1943 and serve the remainder of the war as commanding officer of the Nursing corps for the Naval Hospital in San Francisco at Treasure Island. She would die in 1965 from lung cancer.

"Kate come on in." Captain Bryan stated as the meeting had broken up and walked past Kate who was in her own little world at the time. Once Kate was in, Commander Randall shut the door as Kat sat down. Captain Bryan smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

"It has been getting better sir, we have our up and down days." Kate stated with the commander and the captain nodding their understanding. She took a deep breath and looked at the both of them. "Commander Randall, Captain Bryan, I'm pregnant. I know its Rick's and mine. I know what the policy is but I want to stay in."

Commander Randall and Captain Bryan looked at each other and looked at Kate before smiling a bit. Captain Bryan leaned back in his chair. "Congratulations first of all, but you know the navy policy Kate."

"You're a widow Kate, and could be ordered to go overseas at any time. The service has to discharge you because you cannot meet operational needs." Commander Randall also informed Kate. She came over and gave Kate a hug though. "But I echo the Captain's sentiments. Congratulations."

"Thank you both, but isn't there anyway I could stay in?" Kate asked tearing up. She sat back down in the chair after the hug from Commander Randall. "Besides my family, this is all I have left to my connection to Rick. Sir, I know there is a way."

Captain Bryan took a deep breath and looked at Commander Randall who gave a shrug. "It's a long shot Kate, but we would have to take it all the way to the Secretary of the Navy. It could take months to get the approval and more often than not it doesn't work out."

"I understand sir, but I want to try." Kate replied to the statement.

Commander Randall worked a small smile on her face. "I'll get the paperwork started Captain, it's worth a shot. She's a damn fine nurse and who knows when we get replacements in."

Captain Bryan also smiled. "Very well commander proceed. Kate, like I said this is a long shot."

"I understand and thank you sir, and ma'am." Kate replied getting up and coming to attention before starting to leave.

"Kate?" Captain Bryan called out. Kate turned around as Captain Bryan stood up from behind his desk. "You deserve this, you really do."

"Thank you sir." Kate replied with a smile before she walked out of the office.

 **January 7** **th** **, 1942**

It had been a somber day for the Castle women. The navy finally declared the men who died in the explosion in the USS Arizona presumed dead, and informed the families. Kate, along with Martha and Alexis received the notification Monday, even though they already knew. So with the official notification, they went about to finally have the funeral they planned since the 9th of December. In the cemetery that the navy had chosen for those killed in the Pearl Harbor Attack, a group off about 150 people gathered. An honor guard stretched a flag of an empty casket since there was no body. The Chaplin spoke the words to which the guard started the process of folding the flag. Once the flag was folded, it was handed to the captain who walked over to Kate, Alexis and Martha. He bent down and handed the flag to Kate, Martha and Alexis. "On behalf of the President of the United States, the Secretary of the Navy and a grateful nation, please accept this flag on behalf of you love ones sacrifice to god and country."

The Castle ladies tearing up nodded to which the Captain came to attention and gave a salute to the ladies. In Kate's other hand was Castle's Navy Cross awarded to her for his actions during the Attack on Pearl Harbor. The ladies jumped as the honor guard fired the 21 gun salute, which was followed by bugler playing taps. One the funeral was over, most of those that attended returned to the Castle house for a small reception of finger foods and drinks. Yet in a couple hours the house had emptied leaving the ladies and a small catering crew that was doing clean up. The ladies were sitting sipping on a glass of water when the doorbell rang. Kate groaned getting up. "Don't want any more well-wishers today."

Martha nodded her agreement. "I do agree dear Kate."

Kate arrived at the door and opened it, and to her surprise Marty Daniels was outside. "Marty did you forget something?"

"No, but I didn't want to do this at the office or in front of guest." Marty replied as Kate invited him in. They all moved to the living room where Marty set his briefcase down on the table in front of him. "With the Navy finally issuing everything and you getting me the death certificate, I was able to execute this."

"Oh Marty, we could have…." Martha started to say.

"When he signed it, he expressed that he wanted it done as soon as possible in the event of something like this." Marty stated as he opened up his briefcase and pulled out the will and scanned it. "He wanted the 3 of you to share this house in the event of his death. Chevy Roadster would be sold if neither of you want it."

"I'm not getting rid of that car." Kate stated veritmedilty, with Alexis and Martha nodding their agreement.

Marty smiled at the statement. "Figured as much. Royalties and Insurance money will be divided amongst the three of you, with Alexis's going into a trust until she is 21."

"We heard from his publisher when she heard about the attack. She was pretty upset." Alexis stated tearing up just a little bit. She wiped her eyes. "She is making amendments to all the books."

Marty nodded. "The rest is straight forward with the rest of division of property which I am sure you ladies will handle with elegant and grace."

They nodded so Marty reached into the briefcase and pulled out three envelopes. "He also gave these to me to hand to each of you."

Kate looked at Marty in surprise, but took the envelope and opened it. She gasped when she read it. "My dearest Kate, if you are reading this, I didn't not return home to you like I promised every morning to you as I left the house. I never thought I would know true love again until I met you. Since I have known you, you have made me the happiest person on the island. You have shown me true love again, and I am proud to have been your husband, lover and friend. I want you to be happy in the remainder of your days, and knowing that sometime in the future we will see each other again. Look after Alexis and mother, and be strong like I know you are. Your loving and affectionate husband, Richard Castle.

Kate was crying now as were Martha and Alexis. Kate could guess that their letters pretty much said something along similar lines. Martha's entailed Castle thanking her from the bottom his heart for helping him raise Alexis, supporting him throughout his career, and wish her true happiness. Alexis's letter told her that he was a better man for Alexis coming into his life, being his light, and asking to help look after Kate and Martha, along with looking for true happiness. They got up and hugged each other before hugging Marty. That evening, instead of sleeping in the spare room, Kate crawled into their bed hugged his pillow remembering what was once there.

 **September 12, 1941**

 **Naval Hospital Pearl Harbor**

"Push Kate, Push." Martha told her daughter in law who was in labor in the birthing ward of the Naval Hospital at Pearl Harbor. For the past months, Kate has dealt with the nuances of being pregnant without Castle there to share the join and pains, but Martha had been a steady influence on her. With the help of her friends as well, the house had everything it could possibly need for the arrival of the new Castle. Also during the time frame, the exemption for Kate to remain in the service worked its way up the chain of command, and was on the verge of being denied when Lanie Parrish spoke personally to Frank Knox and the President of the United States while on leave in the capital. In the end the exemption was granted which allowed Kate to remain on active service for the duration of the war.

"Oh Martha I can't." Kate said panting in exhaustion. Since going into labor earlier that morning, it had been an exhausting for her. Kate looked at Captain Bryan, Commander Randall and her friend Gina who were in the room to help with the delivery of the baby. Kate teared up. "I wish he was here, he should be here for this."

Martha nodded and teared up as well. She put her forehead against her daughter in laws. "I know darling, but he would want you to be strong, because he knew you are strong enough to do this."

Kate looked at Martha who smiled at her and then she nodded. "Okay."

"Come on Kate, one more big push and the little one will be here." Captain Bryan told Kate who nodded. Kate took a deep breath and began the final push and a moment later there came a slight cry as Captain Bryan brought out the baby. "It's a boy Kate."

"A boy?" Kate asked as she leaned back exhausted and smiling.

"Yes and he looks perfectly healthy." Commander Randall said as she helped the Captain clean up the newest member of the family. Once that was finished Commander Randall passed the baby to Gina who took the measurements.

Gina finished clamping off the umbilical and took the measurements. She then wrapped up the baby and brought him over to Kate. "He's 7 pounds 8 ounces Kate, and 22 inches in length Kate. He's perfect."

"Oh he is a spitting image of Richard." Martha said as Kate took her and Castle son into her arms. She teared up a bit.

"Richard Alexander Castle Junior." Kate said as she looked at the new born in her arms and rocked him. She looked up with tears in her eyes to Martha who nodded before she looked back at the baby boy staring up with his father's blue eyes. "I think your daddy would love that."

Gina came around and took a picture of mother and son with mother in law for Alexis who was currently stateside undergoing training for the nursing corps. Gina would remain in the Pacific theater of operations for most of the war. After the war she would leave the navy and work at a hospital back in New York. In 1961 she died in automobile accident while driving to the airport to attend the 20th anniversary of the bombing of Pearl Harbor.

"I think Alexis will absolutely love him Kate." Martha stated as she looked on as Kate took the child to her breast like a natural. "Gina get a couple copies of those please."

Gina nodded as she smile at Kate. "What do you think will lay for you in the future Kate?"

Kate Beckett Castle, would never remarry after December 7th. She raised her and Castle child with the help of Martha, Samantha, and Alexis along with friends of the family. Kevin Ryan often told little Castle when his ship was in port the stories about what his father did for the men under his command aboard the Arizona. Ensign Tolliver and Kelly baby sat and as well as Ensign Tolliver playing catch with Richard Jr. Kate would remain in the service at Pearl Harbor Naval Hospital to the end of the war rising to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and becoming head of nursing at the hospital. After the war she left the service and remain in Hawaii taking over the job of head nurse at the Honolulu General Hospital. Like Alexis she became a vocal voice for the building of the monument for the Arizona, as well as visiting every year on his birthday and Christmas. As the years passed she continued the tradition now involving Alexis's and Johns children and grandchildren as well. Then in late in 1990, she was found to have advance colon cancer. Knowing her great step-grandson was overseas in Saudi Arabia, she elected to undergo chemotherapy stating that she would survive long enough for him to return home. When he arrived home in May of 1991, Kate was sad she couldn't attend due to her frail state, but he did see her when he came home on leave which made her happy.

 **December 7** **th** **, 1991**

 **Pearl Harbor Hawaii**

"Kate are you sure you're up for this?" Alexis asked Kate from the bedroom door watching her struggle to get dress with a help of a nurse. Kate was down to maybe 70 pounds and doctors stated she wouldn't last much longer.

"I haven't missed one yet Alexis, not going to start now." Kate replied with determination as she finished buttoning up her shirt. With the nurses help she got into the wheel chair. "I'm going to see him soon, but until then."

"Every time I remember why he fell in love with you." Alexis stated coming into the room and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll have John bring the car around."

Kate nodded as the nurse grabbed her hat and sunglasses. "Julie can you grab that picture please?"

"This one ma'am." The nurse asked grabbing the wedding photo of Kate and Castle.

Kate shook her head. "The one of him on the Deck of the Arizona following his promotion."

The nurse nodded, grabbed the photo and handed it to her before pushing Kate out of the room and outside. Once Kate was loaded inside the car, they drove down to the memorial. A couple hours later, they were toss leis of flowers over the railing into the water above the wreckage. Kate had some tears flowing as she looked out to where the bomb exploded. "Well Rick, I will be joining you here shortly. I have missed you terribly."

Alexis, John and some of the family hugged Kate as she looked over the memorial. That evening, as the family rested in the living room, Kate fell asleep in the bed that she and Castle had shared for the short time they were married. In Kate's mind, her thoughts went to her husband as she dreamed. "Baby?"

"Hello my dear Kate." Castle stated.

Kate asked him. "Is this a dream?"

"No my beautiful Kate. It's time. We are all here waiting for you." Castle said to her stepping aside showing the men killed on board the Arizona, friends they lost throughout the years. He reached out with his hand. "You are still my beautiful Kate, as lovely as the day I saw you."

"Rick I don't know…" Kate said. Yet in her dream she was back to her old self like she was the day she married Castle, and even in her wedding dress. She teared up. "Oh Rick, we didn't do the things we planned on doing together."

Castle flashed his smile at her. "I know Kate, but we are together again. What do you say, Mrs. Lieutenant Commander Richard Castle, would you like to dance the eons away to Bennie Goodman, and Glenn Miller."

"Yes I would Lieutenant Commander Richard Castle." Kate replied with a smile as she took his hand as they began the dance again.

The next morning Alexis knocked on the door. "Kate, are you up?"

When there was no answer, Alexis went inside and went to the bed and touched Kate on the shoulder. Alexis teared up when she didn't see Kate's chest moving, so she felt for a pulse. When she didn't find out, she wiped her eyes. "At least you two are rejoined in heaven. Now all we have to do is rejoin you on the Arizona."

Alexis left the room, called the nurse and Kate's doctor, then started the process of calling the family. Somewhere in the hereafter, Kate and Castle continued to dance as the eons away.

 **Additional note: This was a very tough chapter to write, because of the different closing mini-stories of some of the characters that were included, plus deciding when to officially make Castle KIA. Thank you all again for the positive reviews and comments.**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews and comments. This completes the story and i will work on another time period story set during WW2. It will probably come towards the end of the month. For now enjoy the epilogue and leave the comments.**

 **Epilogue**

 **World War 2 Valor in the Pacific National Monument**

 **Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, December 11** **th** **, 1991**

The ferry began to slow as it approached the memorial. Alexis looked over as she saw the honor guard officer waiting for them outside on the deck. Alexis started to look closer, when her daughter, Karen, tapped her on the shoulder. "Mom, have you heard from Uncle Rick?"

Alexis turned and nodded her head. "He sent a radio message stating he didn't know if they would be in range for him to get a flight off the carrier due to bad weather."

Karen nodded and sat back in her seat. For Richard Alexander Castle Jr, he attended like his father attended the Naval Academy graduating in 1964. Upon completion of the Naval Academy he took the test and applied for flight school to which he was accepted. By 1967 he was pinned with his wings as a pilot in the A-6 attack aircraft. Despite his constant request for combat duty in Vietnam, he served aboard the USS Independence in Atlantic and Mediterranean areas of operations. Yet he rose through the ranks and led some of the first strikes against terrorist targets in Lebanon in the 1980s and against the Iranian oil platforms in the Gulf. By 1990 he rose the rank of Rear Admiral and was place in charge of a Carrier Battlegroup out of San Diego.

The ferry docked at the memorial and Alexis's grandson Rick was the first one out, came to attention and saluted the officer on the dock. "Good Morning sir."

"Good Morning." A voice familiar to Alexis replied. She looked up and had tears in her eyes as her brother Rick Jr, held out his hand. "You think I miss mom's funeral?"

Alexis shook her head as she took Rick's hand as he helped her out of the boat. "How?"

"I took F-14 backseat ride, and asked for a couple favors from some friends of mine for tanking support." Rick replied with a smile on his face as he hugged his sister. He shook his brother in law's hand. "No we plowed through just enough of the storm for the COD to get into range with one tanking support."

Alexis smiled and kissed her brother on his cheek. She took his arm and moved into the memorial where the chairs were set up. Within 20 minutes everyone was seated and the service began. Friends, families got up and told their memories of Kate. At the end of the service, the priest came back up to the front. "Now we shall commit her ashes to the sea above the Arizona so Kate can rejoin her beloved husband for all of eternity."

This was the cue for the honor guard to begin the process of folding the flag and preparing for the 21 gun salute. This was in accordance to Kate's last will, which this take place before they committed her ashes. The officer in charge came over and handed Alexis the flag. "On behalf of the President of the United States, the Chief of Naval Operations, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag for your love ones service to the Country and the Naval Service."

Alexis nodded as the officer stood up straight, came to attention, saluted the family. The final salute was given followed by the playing of taps. Once that was over, the family rose to their feet and move to the railing that was towards the harbor entrance. Alexis and Rick Jr, slowly uncapped the urn and slowly poured Kate's ashes before handing it over to the National Park Service Ranger who was in a launch who spread the rest of Kate's ashes over the area. Kate's wedding ring fell out of the urn, which in accordance to Kate's wishes would not be recovered. As the ring fell, it took what most people would think is a free hall in accordance to the laws of physics. Yet the ring fell into a hole on the deck near the remains of turret two and into the interior of the Arizona. As it fell further into the interior, it hook on a piece of ruptured bulkhead that had another wedding band broken, and melted into the bulkhead. Kate's ring hooked on to this ring and slide down, scraping away a little bit of the growth near the part of the band that was broken. A week before their wedding, Rick and Kate had their rings inscribed with the words always. As the rings settled from Kate's ring hooking the broken ring, the word on the broken ring appear; Always.

 **Additional note: This was before in 1991 there was email and phone calls from ships at sea. Hope you enjoyed the finale.**


	14. Authors note 2

Hello my loyal followers and fans. I am currently working on another historical fiction that will involve our favorite couple. Instead this one will focus on the European Theater of Operations mainly from England to France and maybe to the Battle of the Bulge or the surrender of Germany, I havent decided yet. Keep your eyes open, but I have another castle story for my AU series that I have to get out as well. Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows. I will post a preview to my story when I have the final details ironed out. Thank you.


	15. Preview of Embark Upon a Great Crusade

**A/N: I would like to apologize to my loyal followers of a Date which will live in Infamy. I promised a new historical fiction, but work, life and my other stories have kept me pretty busy as I worked on trying to rough draft a idea for the story. I was not particularity happy with my prologue in the beginning nor did I know where I wanted this particular one to stop at. I have worked out the issues of the prologue, and found a endpoint in my story. So here is small preview of the first chapter of** ** _EMBARK UPON THE GREAT CRUSADE._** **Enjoy the preview and let me know what you think. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **February 7** **th** **, 1944**

 **New York Point of Embarkation**

 **Brooklyn, New York**

The sounds of patriotic melodies and jazz drifted across the area only to be drowned out sometimes by the roar of Army Trucks, sedans, jeeps, buses and the squealing of tanks pulling into the area. Men in uniform either walked or disembarked from the vehicles. They then formed up into columns before marching off towards the ships that lined the pier. Some men tossed glances to the men standing off to the sides with their families, wives, or girlfriends. For one tall stocky officer, he was standing with two red-headed women, one a teenager, and the other one an elderly lady. Both of the ladies were fighting off the tears, even though both knew this day was coming.

For Richard Castle, 38, he was the only son of the Jackson and Martha Rodgers. His father served in the US Army in World War 1. He survived the fighting of the battlefields of Europe only to die in the 1919 Flu Pandemic. His mother, Martha was a Broadway actress who had success despite being a single mother, and a widow. Though Martha was shocked by the loss of her beloved husband, she vowed to keep his memory alive for their son. She kept her husband's picture in a locket which she wore in every performance. She told him the stories and showed him pictures of his father's military service; yet Rick was surprised that his father never really shared any of his experiences with his mother nor did he write anything down. So for Rick his father's military service remained an elusive mystery while he attended secondary school and Columbia University. While at school, Rick discovered he had a flair for writing, which led to short stories and recognition while attending Columbia. By the time he had graduated from Columbia he had his first novel published, and married an actress by the name of Meredith from the drama program at Columbia. After school he was teaching in a school near Midtown, and Meredith had given birth to their daughter Alexis. Yet a couple years after Alexis was born, they were divorced when Meredith's career took off and she left for Hollywood to take part in the movies. Martha stepped up and took on part time roles to help Rick raise Alexis.

Then when the depression hit the country, Rick needed to find a way to supplement their income to avoid starving and losing their home, despite Martha's smart savings plan. That is when he joined the New York National Guard to help with the money. By the time he completed Officer Candidate School, he was the oldest second Lieutenant for his company. In November 1941, Richard Castle was sent to the First Division to help bring the division up to wartime strength. He led an infantry platoon in the initial stages of the Invasion of North Africa called Operation Torch. Then in February of 1943 during the Battle of Kasserine Pass, he was wounded by German machine gun fire. He was award the Silver Star for valor while having his platoon hold a key defensive position while covering the withdrawal of his company. During his recovery, he was sent stateside to take part in a War Bonds tour, and had expected to remain in the US for the remainder of the war until he received orders to the Fourth Infantry Division's 12th Regiment. Now here he was again saying good-bye to his family.

"Come on pumpkin, it will be ok." Rick said to his 17 year old daughter who was fighting tears. "I'll be back."

"You don't know that Dad, it's war. Jessica father said the same thing before he was killed in the Pacific." Alexis said crying into her father's chest.

Martha was also fighting tears herself. "It's true Richard, your father said the same thing to meet on this pier when he left."

"Mother please, you are not helping the matters." Rick scolded his mother more harshly than he meant too. He whispered a sorry and picked up his daughter's chin. "Listen, I know its war, but I promised myself I wouldn't leave you alone in the world, and I will do my damnedest to keep that promise ok?"

"Okay dad." Alexis replied crying but with a weak smile attached to it. She hugged her father tighter.

"Pumpkin I need to talk to grandma, but you promise me you'll listen to her." Rick told her. She looked up and nodded. Rick smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead before turning to his mother. "Well mother, here we are again."

"Oh Richard, we knew it was a possibility but I couldn't believe the Army would send you back over there." Martha said with the tears now flowing. She dabbed her eyes. "You know I will look out for her."

"I know you will mother." Rick replied as he was now fighting tears himself. He took a deep breath. "Do me a favor?"

"What is that dear?" Martha said now curious.

"Head home after I leave you. Don't watch the ships depart." Rick stated to her.

Martha opened her mouth but closed it quickly. She nodded her head in agreement.

While the three of them were saying good bye, a little ways up the dock from them, a brunette in Service Uniform of the Army Nursing Corp was having her own emotional farewell with an older gentlemen in front of her. Kate Beckett was 33 years old, and a second lieutenant in the Army Nursing Corps. Born to parents who were lawyers, her entire future was laid out for her. She would attend the finest girl's schools, go to the best university on the East Coast, and attend law school like her parents. Then while in her second year of college, her mother was shot and killed while walking home one night just walking home from the store with a few groceries. Her father descended into the bottle and Kate herself dropped out of college to battle the depression that hit her as well. Then one morning while waking up in a dive bar on the lower east side with a unknown male next to her, Kate made a determination. She would save herself and her father from sliding down the slippery slope further. She walked to the nearest church and asked for forgiveness and strength to recover. Then she confronted her father that they were dishonoring her mother's memory by doing the things they were doing. James Beckett surprised at the strength of his daughter, agreed and both went on the wagon with the help of their local church.

Then one night, a man stumbled into the church bleeding from a stab wound. Another lady who turned out to be a nurse rushed to his aid, and so did Kate. The nurse, who reminded Kate of her mother, saved the man and afterwards provided that insight she had been missing since her mother was murdered. The nurse shared she too lost someone close, her husband had been killed in an industrial accident, and their daughter had died of TB when she was real young. It took the nurses sister to snap her out of it and get her the help she needed. Now the nurse attends these meetings to share her stories and help those that need it. The next day she joined the nursing program at the local university. She graduated early in 1940 and was in her third year at a local hospital when the US Army desperate for more nurses overseas recruited her to which she accepted the position after taking a day to think it over. She spent the next six months at Fort Dix before joining the 442th Field Medical Battalion. Like the thousands of others members of the US military, they were now embarking for the dangerous trip overseas. Kate looked at her father who was fighting tears.

"Dad are you ok with me leaving?" Kate asked as she placed her hands on her father's shoulders. Prior to her receiving the orders, her commanding officer Major Braxton Henderson had to ask every member of the hospital if they had any problems that would prevent them from shipping out. 98 percent of the hospital was boarding the ships today.

"No Katie, I'm not fine, but I do understand you have to go." James Beckett told his daughter. He took her hands off his shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "It's what she would want, and it's what I want. Go and be there to save our boys like you saved us."

Kate nodded and leaned over the railing to give her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm coming back."

"I know you will Kate. Just write when you can, and stay safe." Jim answered his daughter's statement with a smile.

Before Kate could reply a friend of hers called out. "Kate, we got to go."

Kate turned and nodded. She gave her father another kiss on the cheek. "Bye dad."

Jim smiled weakly with more tears now. "Bye Katie."

Kate ran and fell into last in line with her unit as they formed up and marched towards their transport. Kate scrummaged around her pockets looking for a particular photo, when she lifted up her cover and it fell out. The wind blew it towards Richard Castle and his family. Rick saw Kate chasing after the photo and reached down and snagged. He held it up for her. "Here you go Lieutenant."

"Thank you so much Lieutenant. I didn't want to lose it." Kate said smiling as she put the picture in her pocket.

Rick laughed a little bit. "You might want to run and catch up to your unit before they leave without you."

Kate turned and saw where they were. Kate ran after them. "Oh shoot. Thanks again Lieutenant."

"No problem." Rick replied smiling. He turned back to his two ladies in his life.

Yet before he could say anything, a MP came over directing everyone away from the railing. "Sorry sir, times up they need to close the port for security. You need to get to you embarkation area."

"Right Sergeant." Rick said to the MP who nodded. Rick reached down and grabbed his sea bag and faced his mother and daughter. "I'll miss you both dearly, so write often and stay out of trouble."

Alexis nodded and gave her father one last hug before Martha did the same and a kiss to the cheek. Rick started up the pier falling in line with the rest of the men who were also forced off the fence line. A little further down the pier, he and the rest of the men who he had followed entered a warehouse, where he saw the Lieutenant whose picture he saved. They were aboard the same transport, but he found it to be coincidence. The doors were closed and the lights dimmed. An officer strolled to the front. "This is your pre-embarkation briefing. Failure to be on board, will count as missing a movement and subject to court-marital."

The briefing went over everything that was expected. Meal times on board ship and since there were females aboard, they had separate facilities and meal times to accommodate them. They went over what to do in the event the ship was torpedoed, which essentially the convoy would not stop to pick up survivors. Smoking was not permitted after sunset on the decks, and life jackets must be available at all times. Afterwards the doors were opened and the units began to leave the warehouse. Kate looked around and saw the Lieutenant who snagged her mom's photo. She smiled waved at him mouthing a thank you again, to which Rick replied with same gesture and a welcome. A half an hour later, Richard Castle gave his name to the officer at the gangplank and proceeded aboard the transport. Two hours later, the transport along with ten other ships raised steam and left the dock. 45 minutes after departing, the ships met up with their escorts and they began to form a convoy which linked up with a convoy that had arrived from Norfolk. Ships seemed to stretch from horizon to horizon as American was sending its young men and women to prepare to take part in the largest invasion in history on the continent of Europe.


End file.
